Le parfum de la vengeance
by Elehyn
Summary: UA. Slash HP/SS. Année 1850. James et Lily ont engagé le jeune palefrenier, Severus Snape, pour s'occuper du cheval de leur fils unique. De son côté, Harry est très perturbé : pourquoi leur nouvel employé le fixe-t-il toujours aussi intensément ?
1. Le nouveau palefrenier

**LE PARFUM DE LA VENGEANCE**

**Auteur** **: Elehyn**

**Disclaimer** **: **Les lieux, personnages, ainsi que l'histoire de Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Pas à moi et je ne fais pas de profits en publiant cette histoire.

**Warning** **:** Slash de rating M entre Harry Potter et Severus Snape. Univers alternatif.

**Résumé** **: **Année 1850. James et Lily ont engagé le jeune palefrenier, Severus Snape, pour s'occuper du cheval de leur fils unique. De son côté, Harry est très perturbé : pourquoi leur nouvel employé le fixe-t-il toujours aussi intensément ? Et pourquoi, dans son embarras, ressent-il de l'attirance pour le lad au sombre passé ?

**Traduction** **: **Prongs : Cornedrue

* * *

><p><span><strong>NdA<strong> **: **Coucou ! Je commence cette fiction en ayant conscience d'en avoir d'autres en cour, mais elle ne devrait pas retarder leur publication puisqu'elle elle ne sera pas très longue au niveau du nombre de chapitres et que je vais l'écrire tranquillement. De plus, cette histoire me trottait déjà dans la tête depuis des années donc j'ai décidé de la concrétiser enfin. J'ai commencé à l'écrire en début de semaine dernière et l'ai un peu continué presque tous les jours c'est pourquoi le premier chapitre est prêt aujourd'hui alors que je vous avais dit que je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire le prochain chapitre de « C'était écrit » qui sera, lui, posté probablement le weekend prochain.

Je commence cette histoire en 1857 alors que Harry a 22 ans mais elle se déroule aussi en 1850 lorsqu'il a 15 ans. Severus en a alors 22 (et bien évidemment, 29 en 1857). Et bien que l'attirance de Severus pour Harry commence lorsqu'il le rencontre, c'est-à-dire à 15 ans, il ne se passera jamais rien à cet âge-là parce que je n'aime pas du tout les chans. On pourra me dire que, dans les histoires que j'écris habituellement, Harry n'a que 17 ou 18 ans mais pour moi, ce n'est pas pareil (même si je sais que c'est jeune). J'arrive à lire des fics où Harry n'a que 15 ans (ça dépend de l'histoire et du contexte) mais ça me dérange quand même (et je le vieillis à chaque fois dans ma tête dans ces cas-là). Leurs relations amoureuses ne commenceront que lorsque Harry aura au moins 17 ans.

Dans cette histoire, Harry est innocent et ignorant des relations sexuelles parce que cette fiction ne se passe pas à notre époque, parce qu'il vit avec sa famille dans un espace protégé et qu'il ne côtoie pas la société comme il n'a pas encore l'âge de faire son entrée dans le monde. Les seuls individus qu'il rencontre se composent de ses amis et la population estudiantine et professorale de Poudlard. Les étudiants sont, pour la plupart, aussi innocents que lui et les professeurs sont très au fait des convenances donc n'en parlent pas.

Au niveau du vocabulaire, je ne me suis pas vraiment '_embêtée_' à rechercher des mots et tournures de phrases un peu plus alambiqués, même si le vocabulaire utilisé au XIXème siècle n'était pas le même que celui d'aujourd'hui. Je pourrais le faire mais l'histoire me prendrait plus de temps à écrire et je n'en vois pas véritablement l'utilité à part dans un souci de plus de véracité. Mais ici, j'estime que votre imagination peut combler ce manque. Bien entendu, je n'utiliserai pas non plus des termes un peu trop actuels ou familiers.

Je parle aussi du transport dans le Poudlard Express. Mon histoire débute en 1850 et la Grande-Bretagne a connu une explosion des constructions du chemin de fer national en 1840, reliant des petits tronçons appartenant à des compagnies privées au réseau grandissant. Il est donc certain qu'une multitude de voies n'avait pas encore été créée. Dans mon histoire, la voie reliant King's cross à l'Ecosse est créée. Harry ne l'empruntera pas car il habite à Pré-au-lard mais d'autres élèves le prendront et je préférais vous donner cette petite explication au cas où vous vous poseriez des questions sur la présence du Poudlard Express à cette époque.

Aussi, vous saurez un peu plus tard, au fil de l'histoire, pourquoi j'ai intitulé cette histoire ainsi.

En tout cas, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira.

* * *

><p><span><strong>LE PARFUM DE LA VENGEANCE<strong>

**Chapitre 1 : Le nouveau palefrenier**

_Pré-au-lard, 1857_

Severus Snape.

Ce nom seul réussissait à le faire frémir.

La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus remontait à quatre ans. Harry avait alors 18 ans et était encore insouciant à cette époque.

En effet, ses parents étaient riches et avaient toujours pourvu à son éducation et à ses besoins.

Harry était le fils unique de l'adjoint du ministre de la magie, James Potter et de la très célèbre sorcière Lily Evans, conjureuse de sorts connue pour avoir réussi à briser la malédiction lancée par le maître en magie noire : Lord Voldemort sur la place de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de la réputée école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Comme ses parents en leur temps, Harry avait rejoint ce collège à partir de ses onze ans et y avait rencontré deux personnes à qui il tenait encore énormément aujourd'hui : Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley qui étaient à présent mari et femme.

Hermione était issue d'une famille bourgeoise de moldus. Famille qui avait péri lors d'un incendie, officiellement causé de manière accidentelle, ce qui n'était pas le cas de la version officieuse qui impliquait des mangemorts – les partisans du mage noir qui était aussi bien connu par sa doctrine d'un sang pur souverain que par son statut de Seigneur des ténèbres. Hermione n'avait alors que douze ans. James et Lily l'avaient alors recueilli au sein de leur manoir lors des vacances scolaires et Harry considérait sa jeune amie comme la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue.

Ronald était le dernier fils d'une famille composée de sept enfants dont six garçons. Les Weasley avaient des revenus plus que modestes mais ils étaient d'une gentillesse extraordinaire et Harry et ses parents les côtoyaient très régulièrement.

Harry avait connu Severus Snape le jour de l'anniversaire marquant ses quinze ans. En 1850.

Pour lui faire plaisir, ses parents avaient acheté un cheval âgé de quatre ans à leur fils, comme tous sorciers devaient en posséder un si leurs moyens le leur permettaient.

Harry avait vu arriver un jeune homme à l'air maussade et vindicatif, pauvrement habillé, et tirant la bride d'un fringant étalon.

Avec un sourire, James et Lily lui avait présenté son cheval qu'il avait rapidement nommé Eclair, puis l'avait informé que le jeune homme qui le fixait avec une intensité qui le mettait mal à l'aise et qui frisait l'impolitesse était leur nouveau palefrenier qu'ils avaient engagé spécialement pour s'occuper du nouvel animal.

Encore aujourd'hui, sept ans après, Harry se souvenait de leur première rencontre avec un mélange de malaise et d'excitation mal placée.

« Bonjour » avait-il dit au palefrenier en lui tendant la main.

Les yeux vifs et noirs avaient rapidement quitté son regard pour fixer cette paume tendue avant de revenir se loger et plonger dans ses iris verts.

« Bonjour » avait-il répondu d'une voix grave et un peu sèche qui avait étonné Harry.

Pendant un instant, Harry avait pensé que le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs et gras n'allait pas à son tour tendre la main mais, après une longue hésitation, il la lui avait prise, la serrant plus fermement que nécessaire.

« Je m'appelle Harry James Potter » s'était-il présenté en ajoutant avec un respect et une politesse qui n'étaient habituellement pas employés pour s'adresser aux serviteurs mais qui correspondaient à l'éducation qu'il avait reçue, « Je suis ravi de vous connaître. »

« Severus Snape. De même » avait répliqué le lad, laconique, sans répondre au sourire engageant que lui avait adressé son interlocuteur.

Harry avait été choqué par cette réponse tout juste polie mais n'avait pas relevé le manquement à l'étiquette. Son sourire s'était quelque peu amoindri mais il avait persisté dans ses bonnes manières et avait conclu :

« Je pense que vous vous plairez au sein du domaine Potter. La nature recèle de beautés à toutes les saisons et la vie est douce dans ces contrées. Nous pouvons vous assurer que le travail qui vous sera demandé ne sera pas des plus pénibles. Vous pourrez bien entendu vous servir de votre baguette et vous pourrez apprécier le confort de votre logement. »

Harry avait attendu avec une patience émoussée une réponse qui n'était pas venue. Aucune de ses phrases n'avait semblé susciter de réactions de la part de son vis-à-vis et pourtant, rien que le fait qu'il ne lui avait pas été interdit d'utiliser sa baguette avait été une exception que les Potter avaient entretenu. En effet, encore maintenant, rares étaient les familles riches accordant le droit à leurs employés de se servir de leurs talents magiques. Trop souvent les maîtres des lieux craignaient que leurs serviteurs ne soient plus puissants qu'eux, leur infligeant une intense humiliation si l'utilisation de leurs pouvoirs était faite en public. De plus, un certain nombre d'entre eux appréhendait d'être placé, à leur insu, sous le sortilège de l'imperium par leurs valets et ainsi réduits à subir des arnaques.

A ces mots, Severus Snape avait simplement hoché la tête en un signe vif et sec de compréhension et d'acceptation, ses yeux toujours aussi fixes et soutenus.

Soufflé, Harry avait alors caché sa surprise devant ce curieux personnage mais s'était promis qu'il questionnerait ses parents sur leur nouvel et énigmatique employé un peu plus tard comme, à ce moment-là, Eclair avait henni, captant son attention.

Harry n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude des chevaux et avait donc hésité avant de caresser sa joue brune. Il avait pourtant été encouragé à continuer ses caresses lorsque le cheval avait eu l'air de les apprécier. Harry avait alors ri avec insouciance, heureux de posséder un animal à aimer et qui, par ses mouvements de tête approbateurs, avait semblé lui indiquer qu'il l'affectionnait déjà lui aussi.

Tandis que leur fils unique profitait de son cheval, Lily et James étaient allés s'asseoir sur la couverture qu'ils avaient étalée sur un coin d'herbe ombragé, sans remarquer l'expression intense qui s'était reflétée sur le visage de leur nouveau palefrenier tandis qu'il observait les mains caressantes de Harry.

Se passant une main excédée dans ses cheveux noirs en bataille, Harry soupira. Bien des choses avaient changé depuis, y compris lui-même.

Désormais, il avait 22 ans, était orphelin depuis la nuit fatidique où Voldemort l'avait privé de ses parents et au cours de laquelle il les avait vengé en tuant à son tour le mage noir.

Ce meurtre l'avait rendu célèbre et son nom avait été honoré par des fêtes dans toute la communauté sorcière. Mais il lui avait aussi fait connaître la misère financière comme ses rentes avaient été coupées par le ministère qui avait craint une trop grande influence du jeune Harry Potter sur les autres.

En bloquant sa fortune sous une prétexte ridicule, ils avaient pensé pouvoir contrôler une partie de son pouvoir sur autrui. En effet, pendant la guerre, bon nombre de sorciers avaient été corrompus par l'argent, entraînés par les mangemorts à exécuter des missions illégales en contrepartie d'une bourse remplie de gallions. Harry avait déjà la notoriété et une importante puissance magique que le ministère ne pouvait lui retirer. Ils avaient donc opté pour figer ses revenus ce qui le poussait à employer son temps à essayer d'en gagner et non pas à recruter éventuellement des sorciers dans un but malhonnête.

**OoO**

_Pré-au-lard, été 1850_

Seul dans son lit, Harry repensait à sa journée d'anniversaire et, surtout, à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec ses parents au sujet du nouveau palefrenier.

Il avait appris que le jeune homme était le fils bâtard d'un très riche cracmol habitant Londres. Celui-ci s'appelait Tobias Snape et s'était enrichi après avoir charmé à dessein puis épousé une héritière fortunée prénommée Elisabeth Mary Swan. Et malgré son manque de pouvoirs magiques et son infidélité notoire, il avait réussi à conserver l'amour de sa femme ainsi qu'accroître sa fortune.

La mère de Severus s'appelait Eileen Prince. Elle avait été une femme de chambre chez les Snape pendant cinq ans, avait été la maîtresse de Tobias pendant quatre ans et demi jusqu'à ce qu'Elisabeth découvre la ressemblance entre son mari et le fils de son employée qu'elle avait cru légitimement mariée.

Après la mort d'Elisabeth – victime d'une maladie, Tobias Snape avait reconnu l'enfant lorsque celui-ci avait eu cinq ans, le laissant porter son nom mais refusant de lui donner davantage. Eileen avait su alors que Tobias avait revendiqué sa paternité parce qu'il n'avait et n'aurait pas d'autres enfants, un accident de carriole l'ayant rendu stérile et impuissant.

A partir du moment où elle avait été congédiée, Eileen Prince avait déménagé de place en place avec son enfant de trois ans comme il était difficile de trouver un emploi stable lorsque l'on était mère célibataire. En tombant amoureuse de Tobias Snape et en s'offrant à lui, Eileen avait en effet su qu'elle serait perdue à jamais pour la société et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se marier. Elle avait pourtant accepté ce destin, préférant vivre sa passion même si elle n'était que temporaire plutôt que de s'installer dans un mariage de convenance avec l'esprit rempli de regrets.

Eileen et son fils avaient donc beaucoup voyagé à travers le Royaume-Uni, travaillant dans une maison ou dans une autre. La jeune femme avait caché comme elle avait pu l'existence de son fils mais son secret avait toujours fini par être révélé et ils avaient donc dû trouver un autre lieu pour dormir et travailler.

Severus avait donc commencé à travailler très tôt dans la vie mais à l'âge de onze ans, sa mère avait réussi à le persuader d'entrer à Poudlard, lui promettant que la vie serait plus facile pour eux deux s'ils procédaient ainsi. En effet, Eileen n'aurait plus à dissimuler son fils, et lui ferait son éducation à l'école des sorciers, en étant nourri et logé gratuitement là-bas. Elle avait également économisé assez d'argent pour lui payer une nouvelle robe, ses livres et fournitures, et elle avait gardé pour lui l'ancienne baguette de sa propre mère.

A 18 ans, il était sorti du collège, ses diplômes en poche mais sans personne avec qui partager la fierté de sa réussite comme sa mère était décédée un an auparavant, tuée lors d'un duel par un sort perdu.

Severus avait alors rejoint les partisans de Voldemort pour se venger. Se venger de l'homme qui avait tué sa mère et pour se venger des êtres suffisants qui peuplaient la communauté sorcière et qui les avaient réduit – lui et Eileen – à s'épuiser au travail sans en être réellement récompensés. Cependant, Severus n'était resté que quelques mois parmi les mangemorts, se rendant compte trop tard de son erreur.

Sous l'influence de Dumbledore qu'il avait été trouvé, il avait commencé à espionner pour le compte du directeur de l'école. Il avait ainsi tenu son rôle d'agent double pendant trois ans, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse démasquer et arrive in-extremis à s'échapper de leur rang avant qu'il ne fût tuer.

Pour se cacher, Dumbledore l'avait donc envoyé vers Lily et James Potter qui cherchaient un palefrenier pour le nouveau cheval de leur fils. A 22 ans, Severus avait donc accepté, sachant qu'ailleurs, il serait en danger.

Horrifié, Harry avait entendu ses parents lui raconter toute l'histoire que leur avait relatée Dumbledore à propos de Severus Snape.

De par son emploi au ministère, James était très sollicité et également exposé au danger. Mais Voldemort et sa troupe n'avaient encore jamais osé l'approcher comme ils savaient que James Potter était un talentueux duelliste, qu'il était protégé par Dumbledore et qu'ils avaient d'ores et déjà l'entière coopération de l'actuel ministre, même si cette dernière information était bien gardée secrète par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Celui-ci laissait donc la famille Potter vivre leur vie, pensant qu'ils étaient hors surveillance et croyant encore que leur ami Peter Pettigrow leur était toujours fidèle.

**OoO**

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le matin suivant, il était d'excellente humeur.

Il se dépêcha de faire ses ablutions, descendit les marches quatre à quatre sous les remontrances de Hermione qui lui disait qu'il risquait de se casser le cou, et s'installa à la table du petit déjeuner où ses parents étaient déjà installés.

« Bonjour papa ! » dit-il en se tournant vers James qui repoussa la Gazette du sorcier qu'il était en train de lire pour lui sourire. « Bonjour maman ! »

« Bonjour Harry ! répondit Lily avant d'ajouter. « Sirius vient de nous envoyer un hibou ! Il sera là avec Remus d'ici une bonne heure environ ! »

Le visage de son fils s'éclaira et il émit un hululement joyeux qui fit rire son père derrière son journal.

« Ils n'auraient manqué pour rien au monde ta petite fête d'anniversaire ! » fit-il remarquer.

« Et Ron et sa famille seront là pour le déjeuner ! » ajouta sa mère.

Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit et il versa du miel sur son pancake avec un cœur léger.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il sortait du manoir pour se rendre aux écuries, sentant sa nervosité augmentée sans en comprendre la raison au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la bâtisse de bois.

Lorsqu'il entra, il vit tout d'abord Lys, la jument blanche tachetée de gris de sa mère puis Maraudeur, le cheval noir de son père et enfin Nimbus, la jument baie de Hermione qu'elle avait eue pour son dernier et quinzième anniversaire.

Auparavant, Harry n'avait jamais pénétré tellement souvent dans les écuries. Non pas qu'il ne le souhaitât pas mais sa mère le lui avait toujours plus ou moins interdit. En effet, elle connaissait Harry et savait qu'il tenait de son père lorsqu'il s'agissait de monter à cheval. Elle savait qu'il avait tendance à lâcher la bride au cheval pour sentir le vent l'emporter tandis que l'animal filait au galop. Harry le lui avait montré lorsqu'à sept ans, James l'avait fait monter sur Prongs, son ancien étalon, avec une inconscience démesurée. Lily avait failli mourir d'une crise cardiaque ce jour-là en voyant son fils, tout à fait novice, filer sur le dos du cheval en éclatant de rire. James n'avait pas non plus ri bien longtemps sous les foudres de sa femme et Harry avait eu interdiction de remonter sur Prongs ou un autre cheval.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Harry savait que sa mère était parfois un peu trop protectrice. Mais il savait aussi que son père, insouciant et impulsif, ne l'était pas assez.

Arrivé près d'Eclair, Harry sourit et lui caressa la tête avant de poser sa joue contre celle de son cheval en fermant les yeux.

Harry fit courir ses mains sur l'encolure de l'élégant animal, flattant sa robe, heureux qu'il soit à lui.

Il rouvrit les yeux et se recula pour l'admirer mais sursauta lorsqu'il avisa la présence qui était à un souffle de lui et dont il n'avait pas eu conscience.

Harry se tourna alors vivement vers Severus Snape qui le fixait avec intensité, comme la veille.

Mal à l'aise, Harry se demanda pourquoi le palefrenier le dévisageait toujours ainsi. Peut-être n'avait-il pas appris que c'était impoli de fixer quelqu'un comme cela ? Mais en même temps, Harry avait remarqué que, même si ses yeux noirs revenaient toujours sur lui en sa présence, les iris sombres n'étaient pas aussi pénétrants lorsqu'il regardait quelqu'un en l'absence de Harry.

Gêné, Harry toussota pour essayer de cacher son trouble. Mais lorsqu'il releva les yeux, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux vêtements élimés le regardait toujours avec appui. Harry décida donc de briser le silence qui le rendait de plus en plus nerveux.

« Bonjour ! »

« Bonjour ! » répondit l'autre d'une voix doucereuse.

« Est-ce que vous avez bien dormi ? » demanda Harry d'un ton neutre, avec politesse.

Cependant, son interlocuteur haussa un sourcil ironique et Harry se sentit obligé d'expliquer, « Le sommeil est parfois difficile à trouver lorsque l'on change de lieu d'habitation. »

Un coin des lèvres du palefrenier frémit et Harry ne sut comment interpréter son expression. Elle pouvait être moqueuse comme reconnaissante de s'enquérir de la qualité de son sommeil.

« J'ai effectivement bien dormi… Harry ! »

Son prénom avait glissé comme une caresse dans la bouche du lad et Harry en frissonna curieusement. Celui-ci fut aussi étonné de l'audace du jeune homme qui l'avait familièrement appelé par son prénom, ce que le protocole interdisait formellement. Cependant, il décida de ne pas s'en formaliser. En fait, il appréciait plutôt la disparition de cette barrière invisible.

« Voulez-vous faire une promenade ? » ajouta-t-il en fixant un instant, avec désinvolture, la bouche du jeune homme qu'il devait servir.

« Et bien… » commença Harry en hésitant. « … Maman n'aime pas trop quand je monte… »

A ces mots, Severus ricana et Harry se sentit rougir sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Le garçon d'écurie s'avança un peu plus vers lui et Harry se força à ne pas reculer, conscient que Snape s'était déjà tenu très – trop – près de lui. Il s'arrêta lorsque leurs torses se frôlèrent.

Harry ne savait plus où regarder et sa bouche devint rapidement sèche par l'anxiété.

« Je suppose que votre mère vous a offert ce cheval afin que vous puissiez le monter sinon cet achat ne servirait à rien, n'est-ce pas ? »

La réplique était sarcastique et Harry grinça des dents. La logique du commentaire était imparable mais Harry avait été tellement marqué par la réaction de sa mère la dernière fois qu'il avait fait de l'équitation, ainsi que son interdiction stricte, qu'il avait du mal à se détacher de cette conviction.

Il était déjà très surpris que sa mère l'ait autorisé à posséder un étalon. Il se doutait qu'elle devait très certainement mourir de peur pour son fils mais Harry savait aussi que la tradition, dans la communauté sorcière, voulait que chaque enfant reçoive un cheval pour son quinzième anniversaire. Ronald n'en avait pas acquis car les Weasley n'avaient pas assez d'argent mais pratiquement tous les élèves du collège en détenaient un. Draco Malfoy s'était même vanté avec effusion pendant une année entière lorsqu'il avait apporté le sien à Poudlard l'année de ses quatorze ans.

« Certes ! » répliqua enfin Harry en reculant afin que leurs torses ne se touchent plus mais en contournant Eclair de manière que Snape ne pense pas qu'il le faisait fuir par crainte.

« Ne passez pas derrière lui ! » le prévint un peu sèchement Snape. « Ou alors, posez une main sur lui pour lui indiquer qu'il n'a rien à craindre ! »

« Je sais ! » lança Harry, légèrement irrité par le comportement condescendant du palefrenier. « Je ne souhaitais pas passer derrière lui ! Je voulais juste l'admirer ! »

Ses yeux verts rencontrèrent les prunelles noires et il vit que le fin sourcil, parfaitement dessiné au sein de son visage cireux, était haussé et en attente.

Mais qu'attendait-il ? Harry fronça les sourcils, troublé.

« Et bien ? » fit Snape avec une note d'impatience dans la voix.

« Et bien quoi ? » lui demanda Harry, de plus en plus agacé.

« Je vous ai demandé tout à l'heure si vous vouliez faire une promenade… » répéta-t-il d'un air narquois.

Harry réprima un soupir énervé et acquiesça, « Volontiers ! »

« Très bien ! Laissez-moi juste le temps d'équiper Eclair et nous irons en direction du lac. »

Harry acquiesça et attendit à l'extérieur pendant que Snape préparait son cheval.

Le ciel était d'un beau bleu azur sans nuage et le soleil brillait déjà chaudement mais sans être étouffant, grâce à la petite brise agréable qui soufflait sur le domaine.

Harry sourit et s'étirait avec volupté, laissant le soleil caresser son visage, lorsque son palefrenier fit irruption à côté de lui, tirant Eclair par la bride.

Relâchant ses bras qui allèrent reprendre leur place le long de son corps, Harry se retourna et aperçut brièvement une lueur incandescente dans les yeux noirs. Mais celle-ci fut tellement furtive que Harry se persuada que c'était un éclat du soleil qui avait dû se répercuter dans les yeux sombres qui le regardaient à nouveau de manière prononcée.

Mal à l'aise, Harry fût maladroit lorsqu'il tenta de se hisser sur l'étalon et il sentit alors deux mains chaudes le maintenir autour de sa taille pour l'aider. Il frissonna en sentant les doigts fermes sur sa fine chemise d'un blanc immaculé, juste au-dessus dans la ceinture de son pantalon. Il avait l'impression que l'empreinte de ses paumes était directement en contact avec sa peau et son souffle se raccourcit ce qui le perturba grandement.

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi me trouble-t-il autant ? se demanda-t-il en glissant son autre pied dans l'étrier comme il chevauchait Eclair à présent.

Malgré lui, Harry se tourna vers Severus et vit que celui-ci, le visage levé vers le sien, le regardait d'un air presque… affamé, qu'il ne comprenait pas. Le lad ne dit pourtant rien et se tourna résolument vers le lac, tirant la bride plus fortement pour inciter le cheval à avancer. Eclair commença donc à marcher, Snape le guidant sur la prairie.

Trois-quarts d'heure plus tard, ils revenaient tous vers les écuries, Severus n'ayant jamais lâché la bride d'Eclair, pour habituer Harry et son cheval l'un à l'autre.

Cette fois-ci, Harry n'eut pas besoin de l'aide de Severus pour descendre et il sauta avec grâce jusqu'à terre. Il grimaça pourtant en sentant la douleur dans ses jambes qui semblaient vouloir rester arquées. Il resta toutefois stoïque en marchant quasiment normalement devant les écuries pour les détendre un minimum tandis que Snape ramenait Eclair dans son box.

Harry décida de rentrer au manoir pour aller se rafraîchir un peu et descendit ensuite aux cuisines pour boire un grand verre de limonade que sa mère avait préparé.

« Hé ! Pas tout de suite petit garnement ! » le taquina Lily en montrant son verre. « C'est pour le déjeuner, pas pour maintenant ! »

Harry lui sourit et répliqua, « Mais comme je sais que tu en as préparé dix fois de trop, comme d'habitude, ce n'est pas un verre qui changera quelque chose ! »

« On croirait entendre ton père ! » grogna gentiment sa mère.

« Qu'ai-je donc encore fait ? » demanda James qui entrait dans la pièce et qui avait entendu sa femme le mentionner.

« Tu es comme ton fils ! Voilà ce que je dis ! »

« Merci ma tendre et chère épouse ! » lui répondit-il avec un sourire enjôleur en se servant d'un verre de limonade.

« Qui te dit que c'était un compliment ? » fit-elle entre ses dents en regardant la carafe se vider un peu plus.

James éclata de rire et alla déposer un baiser léger sur les lèvres de sa femme qui ne le repoussa pas.

Malgré la retenue que leur société imposait à leurs membres, Harry avait toujours vu ses parents être complices et se montrer des signes de tendresse. Il n'était donc jamais choqué de les voir se manifester leur amour.

« Petit sacripant, où vas-tu avec ce verre de limonade ? » taquina James en voyant son fils emporter un autre grand verre plein hors des cuisines.

« C'est pour Severus ! » répliqua-t-il avec naturel. « Il fait chaud dehors et il a marché pendant près d'une heure tout vêtu de noir. Il doit avoir soif ! »

James et Lily lui sourirent et le laissèrent porter la boisson au jeune lad. Ils étaient fiers de voir que leur enseignement à respecter et à traiter de manière égale tous les êtres humains, qu'ils soient riches ou pauvres, nobles ou modestes, avait porté leurs fruits.

Harry retrouva son palefrenier à l'extérieur des écuries. Il discutait nonchalamment avec son collègue, John Flint, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, gentil et travailleur, marié avec Marguerite Ann Flint, une langue de plomb du ministère. Harry connaissait John depuis toujours et le considérait un peu comme son grand-père, ce qui convenait très bien au lad qui le considérait comme son petit-fils.

« Harry ! » l'accueillit celui-ci en le voyant arriver.

Severus se tourna aussitôt vers lui et ses yeux intenses le détaillèrent immédiatement de haut en bas, ce qui l'embarrassa une fois de plus.

Sa gêne s'agrandit lorsqu'il pensa qu'il aurait dû aussi penser à John en prenant la limonade.

« Je m'excuse John, j'ai oublié de vous prendre un verre de limonade ! Mais je vais retourner tout de suite à la cuisine ! »

« C'est inutile, Harry, ne vous tracassez pas pour si peu voyons ! Hermione est venue m'en apporter un verre pendant que vous faisiez votre promenade ! Nous avons discuté pendant un petit moment… elle voulait en savoir plus sur les chevaux… mais je dois dire qu'elle m'a plus appris que le contraire. »

John éclata de rire avant d'ajouter, « Elle est très intelligente notre Hermione !... Bon, je vais retourner m'occuper de Nimbus, à tout à l'heure ! »

« A tout à l'heure, John ! » salua Harry en se figeant devant Severus pour lui proposer le verre plein. « Vous devez avoir soif ! »

« En effet ! » affirma-t-il en acceptant la boisson fraîche.

Harry avait placé sa main de telle manière qu'elle entourait le bas du grand verre ce qui laissait assez de place au jeune employé pour le prendre sans toucher les doigts de son compagnon. Et pourtant, il attrapa le verre de sorte que ses longs doigts blancs frôlent la peau hâlée.

Troublé plus que de raison, Harry éleva les yeux vers l'autre sorcier et vit qu'il le dévisageait toujours.

Pourquoi me regarde-t-il toujours ainsi ? se demandait Harry tandis que Severus portait le verre à ses lèvres et commençait à le boire sans quitter l'adolescent des yeux.

Mais tout à coup, deux « Crac » retentissants les firent sursauter et Harry aperçut que Sirius et Remus étaient arrivés.

Il émit alors un cri de joie et courut automatiquement pour se jeter dans les bras de son parrain en s'écriant « Sirius ! » avec un rire chaleureux dans la voix.

Tout comme Remus Lupin, Sirius Black était un ami d'enfance de James Potter. Il avait la faculté de se transformer en un gros chien noir ce qui avait toujours amusé son filleul. Celui-ci adorait Sirius comme on adore un grand-frère attentionné. Sirius avait toujours été présent pour Harry et, comme le voulait la tradition ancestrale, c'était lui qui devrait l'accompagner pour son entrée dans le monde après son dix-septième anniversaire, au grand dam de sa mère mais à l'amusement de son père.

« Remus ! » s'exclama-t-il ensuite en allant serrer dans ses bras l'homme qui était son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal depuis quatre ans et qu'il affectionnait également.

Très peu de monde savait que Remus Lupin se changeait en loup-garou à chaque pleine lune mais tout le monde savait que l'homme était d'une infinie gentillesse et d'une grande tolérance.

Harry s'écarta de Remus, les yeux éclatants de bonheur et retourna dans les bras de Sirius qui l'accueillit de nouveau contre son cœur.

« Lily ! Hermione ! » appela James à l'entrée du manoir en regardant ses amis en souriant largement. « Remus et Sirius sont arrivés ! »

James descendit les marches quatre à quatre et alla à la rencontre de ses invités.

« Je ne vous fais pas entrer, nous serons mieux dehors » expliqua-t-il avant de montrer la table dressée à quelques pas derrière eux. « Asseyez-vous mes amis ! »

Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent, Sirius traînant Harry dans son sillage, comme il le faisait depuis que son filleul était tout petit, ce qui était devenu un jeu pour eux.

Et comme à l'accoutumée, Harry s'assit sur les genoux de Sirius tandis que Hermione et Lily arrivaient doucement, en faisant léviter des plateaux remplis de verres et de carafes derrière elles.

Personne n'avait avisé les yeux noirs qui lançaient des éclairs et qui fixaient Sirius d'un air mauvais tandis que celui-ci frictionnait vivement la tête de Harry ce qui le faisait rigoler.

« Harry, tu ne penses pas être un peu trop grand maintenant pour t'asseoir sur les genoux de Sirius ! » le taquina James en servant la limonade fraîche dans les verres de chaque convive.

« Absolument pas, papa ! » répliqua son fils en feignant d'être choqué par ses paroles.

« Il te dit ça parce qu'il aimerait prendre ta place ! » plaisanta Sirius en regardant son ami avec une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux gris.

« Désolé de te décevoir Sirius mais si j'avais à m'asseoir sur quelqu'un, je préfèrerais être sur les genoux de ma femme ! »

« James ! » sourit Lily en distribuant les assiettes.

Ces paroles auraient choqué les bonnes mœurs de la société si elle les avait entendu mais personne ici ne s'offusqua.

Harry ne vit pas le temps passé et s'amusa tout particulièrement avec Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, James, et Sirius lorsqu'ils se baignèrent tous dans le lac. Hermione, Molly, Ginny et Lily avaient passé plus de temps à nager ou discuter dans l'eau qu'à se chamailler gentiment. Remus, Arthur et Percy avaient navigué entre le groupe des hommes plus chahuteurs et le groupe des femmes plus calme.

Ron, Sirius et Harry furent les derniers à sortir du lac, essoufflés et s'esclaffant bruyamment. Sirius avait le bras autour des épaules de Harry et ne le lâcha que lorsqu'il attrapa une serviette pour s'essuyer. Harry fit de même, sans apercevoir la présence au loin dont les prunelles sombres le détaillaient avec un désir qu'elles ne cherchaient pas à dissimuler comme personne n'était aux alentours pour pouvoir en être témoin.

Le soir, en repensant à cette journée, Harry avait décidé que c'était l'une des plus belles qu'il avait jamais connu.

**OoO**

Mal à l'aise, Harry fixait sa mère dont le regard déterminé ne suggérait pas qu'il remporterait cette partie.

« J'ai déjà fait de gros efforts comme tu le sais mais il est hors de question que je te laisse trotter et encore moins galoper tout seul ! Je te connais trop bien et je sais parfaitement que tu prendras des risques… »

« Mais pas du tout ! »

« … même inconsciemment » conclut-elle avant de se tourner vers le palefrenier. « Severus, je vous en prie, ne laissez pas Harry monter seul pour sa première fois. Ne le laissez pas tenir les rênes seul si vous ne tenez pas la bride devant lui ! »

A ces mots, Harry écarquilla des yeux horrifiés. Sa mère était-elle vraiment en train de demander à Snape de monter sur Eclair derrière lui pendant sa promenade ?

« Mais maman ! Ce n'est pas ma première fois ! Ca fait une semaine que je monte Eclair tous les jours et j'étais tout seul aussi sur Prongs quand j'ai… »

« Harry James Potter ! » le coupa Lily avec fermeté et agacement. « Ne me rappelle surtout pas ce jour-là si tu veux pouvoir continuer de monter ton cheval ! J'en veux toujours à ton père pour son inconscience et je sais pertinemment que tu serais aussi impulsif et insouciant que lui si je te laissais galoper sans guide ! Et avec Eclair cette semaine, ce n'était que de courtes balades, à l'allure très lente que l'on pratique pour habituer les enfants et les novices à leur monture. Ce n'est absolument pas la même cadence que tu vas avoir aujourd'hui donc je souhaite – ou plutôt, j'exige – que tu écoutes Severus ! Est-ce bien clair, Harry ? »

« Mais… ? »

« Est-ce bien clair, Harry ? » répéta-t-elle, ses yeux verts flamboyants vrillés sur ceux, désespérés, de son fils.

« Très bien ! » soupira-t-il de mauvaise humeur, en avisant l'infime lueur moqueuse et satisfaite dans les prunelles noires du lad, même si celui-ci fixait le sol comme s'il n'écoutait pas avidement et laissait la mère et son fils palabrer entre eux.

« Severus, » le rappela Lily en sortant sa baguette pour lancer le sort qui modifierait la selle afin qu'elle puisse recevoir deux cavaliers confortablement. Snape riva aussitôt son regard vers celui de son employeur et l'écouta. « N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai demandé, je vous prie. Je sais que je peux vous accorder toute ma confiance… Et faites en sorte de revenir avant 18 heures comme Harry à sa leçon de piano à cet horaire ! »

Le palefrenier acquiesça d'un bref, « C'est entendu ! » et Harry le sentit se hisser sur le cheval et se placer derrière lui, tout en ajoutant, « A tout à l'heure, Madame ! » en répondant au salut de Lily Potter.

Harry plissa les lèvres et son dos se raidit sur Eclair comme il faisait en sorte de ne pas toucher le lad.

Mais celui-ci n'eût cure de son mouvement et se cala contre le dos de Harry, embrassant son corps entre ses cuisses fermes et lui murmurant à l'oreille d'une voix ironique, « Détendez-vous sinon le cheval va sentir votre nervosité ! »

Harry ferma les yeux, réprimant un frisson sous le souffle tiède et caressant de Severus, et essaya de se détendre contre le torse de l'homme plus âgé. Il lui était pourtant difficile de réprimer le trouble qui s'emparait peu à peu de son corps et il sentit son front se couvrir d'une légère couche de sueur avant que Snape se penche un peu plus contre lui afin de lui prendre les rênes des mains.

Ses paumes blafardes couvrirent ses doigts, les poussant lentement et délicatement des siens, comme s'il ouvrait une fleur sauvage et fragile pour attraper le harnais. Harry sursauta et les lâcha comme s'il s'était brûlé.

« C'était idiot de votre part de lâcher les rênes ainsi ! » lui souffla encore l'homme à l'oreille dans un murmure rauque et lent. « Il ne faut jamais les lâcher… Harry… sinon vous pouvez perdre le contrôle et il ne faut jamais laisser une occasion à un animal de penser qu'il a le dessus sur vous. C'est vous le maître, c'est à vous qu'il obéit. Gardez-le bien en tête. »

Cette fois-ci, Harry ne put réprimer son frisson. Sa gorge était sèche, rêche et il respirait trop vite. La tête lui tournait. En cet instant, en écoutant le jeune homme derrière lui, il avait très envie de quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas de quoi.

Il était aussi très mal à l'aise, sentait une certaine chaleur dans son ventre et son tumulte inconnu l'effrayait.

Severus claqua gentiment mais fermement les rênes sur l'animal tout en donnant un coup de talons au cheval qui comprit instantanément le message et il commença à avancer.

« Qu'est-ce que… » commença Harry avec hésitation en percevant avec surprise la modification plus grave du timbre de sa voix. « Qu'est-ce que ma mère vous a dit ou plutôt, qu'est-ce que ma mère vous a demandé et qu'elle vous a dit de ne pas oublier ? »

Snape ricana avant de répondre d'une voix doucereuse, toujours à côté de son oreille, « Elle m'a demandé de vous surveiller. Elle m'a dit que j'étais responsable de vous et que j'avais toute autorité sur vous. En résumé, je dispose de votre personne et vous n'avez pas droit au chapitre. »

Le palefrenier avait ajouté cette dernière phrase avec un accent traînant possessif et Harry ouvrit la bouche pour s'insurger mais sa protestation se bloqua dans sa gorge comme Snape enroulait un de ses bras autour de sa taille.

Il ajouta, « Elle m'a également demandé de ne pas vous laisser prendre les rênes quand nous galoperons. »

« Galoper ? Nous deux ? En même temps sur Eclair ? »

« En effet ! » répondit le garçon d'écurie d'un ton légèrement condescendant. « En lançant quelques sorts, il est possible de vous apprendre à galoper avec moi derrière vous sans fatiguer le cheval et sans que nous trois ressentions les effets d'être deux sur son dos. »

« Très bien ! » accepta Harry en sentant une pointe d'excitation l'envahir à la pensée de pouvoir de nouveau galoper à pleine vitesse et se sentir emporté par une vague de liberté qu'il n'avait connue jusqu'à présent que sur le dos d'un cheval. Cette exaltation le poussa à demander avec une certaine avidité dans la voix, « Peut-on galoper maintenant ? »

Snape émit un autre petit ricanement mais Harry l'entendit formuler à voix basse des mots qu'il comprit être des incantations qu'il n'avait jamais entendues auparavant. Puis, il desserra la taille de Harry en lui disant de bien s'accrocher et agrippa les rênes des deux mains avant de talonner Eclair qui partit au galop.

Penché sur l'encolure de son cheval, Harry riait en sentant le vent contre son visage et dans ses cheveux. Ses cuisses enserraient le dos de l'étalon qu'il sentait travailler avec force sous l'action de ses muscles puissants.

Eclair courait vite. Bien plus vite que ne l'avait fait Prongs et sa course excitait Harry qui ne sentait plus son partenaire, toujours étroitement collé contre son dos. Tout ce dont il était conscient était l'ardeur de la chevauchée, le bruit des sabots percutant le sol herbeux mais sec et sa respiration qui était presque coupée sous la pression du vent qui sifflait dans ses oreilles tel des acclamations furieuses.

« Wouhou ! » s'écria-t-il en riant toujours, se sentant plus libre que jamais et entendant le petit rire de gorge qu'émit son compagnon près de lui.

Il aurait même souhaité aller encore plus vite. Il aurait voulu s'envoler dans les airs et être emporté par le vent. Il aurait souhaité _être_ le vent.

« J'adore ça ! » cria-t-il après qu'Eclair ait sauté l'obstacle d'un vieux tronc d'arbre couché dans la prairie, près de l'orée d'un bois.

Bientôt pourtant, Severus obligea le cheval brun à ralentir sa course comme la forêt n'était plus très loin et que l'animal avait besoin de se reposer de sa folle chevauchée.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, Harry descendit brusquement du dos d'Eclair et alla directement flatter les joues de son étalon qui hennit de contentement sous les caresses.

« Merci mon beau ! » lui murmura-t-il en le caressant tout en sortant sa baguette pour faire apparaître de l'eau afin qu'il puisse boire.

Descendu à son tour, Severus tira doucement sur la lanière de cuir et invita le cheval à avancer jusqu'à un arbre pour l'attacher à l'ombre tandis que Harry continuait de maintenir sa baguette projetant l'eau.

Une fois qu'Eclair eut assez bu et qu'il commença à brouter de l'herbe, Harry se tourna vers Snape et lui proposa, « En voulez-vous également ? »

« Bien volontiers ! » répondit-il en tendant ses mains en coupelle devant lui pour recueillir l'eau que son compagnon déversait lentement de sa baguette. Le lad but plusieurs fois et se passa ses mains mouillées sur son visage et ses cheveux comme le soleil et la course les avaient échauffés.

Il retourna la faveur à Harry qui se désaltéra de la même manière mais lorsqu'il passa ses paumes dégoulinantes sur son visage, il eut la stupéfaction de sentir un épais filet d'eau mouiller ses cheveux et couler sur son visage, son cou et sa chemise.

« Que faites-vous ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix trahissant sa surprise, en passant rapidement ses mains dans ses cheveux et sur sa figure pour retirer l'excédent d'eau.

« Je vous rafraîchissais ! » déclara Snape qui venait d'interrompre le sort _aguamenti_. « Vous sembliez en avoir incontestablement besoin. »

Harry s'ébroua comme un jeune chien, envoyant des gouttelettes d'eau sur le palefrenier qui se passa une nouvelle fois la main sur son visage, ses yeux ne se détachant jamais du torse de Harry révélé par la chemise blanche trempée qui lui collait à la peau, livrant au regard le hâle de sa peau et les deux mamelons délicatement brunis qui pointaient sous le coton.

« Ce n'était pas la peine de me mouiller complètement » fit remarquer le jeune homme, avec irritation, en essorant ses cheveux comme il pouvait, inconscient du regard pénétrant qui détaillait sa parfaite anatomie.

« Sous ce soleil, vous allez sécher rapidement ! » répondit Severus en s'asseyant dans l'herbe à l'ombre d'un buisson.

Harry, quant à lui, resta au soleil souhaitant que l'eau s'évapore plus vite. Bien que sa chemise mouillée lui procurait une fraîcheur bienfaisante, il savait que lorsqu'il reprendrait le cheval pour une nouvelle course, il était plus souhaitable que le tissu soit sec pour éviter d'attraper la mort sous le vent fouettant de leur vive chevauchée.

Il s'assit donc sur l'herbe, les pieds à plat sur le sol, genoux pliés et écartés devant lui, les paumes derrière lui, bras bien droits, maintenant sa position qui offrait son visage et son torse au soleil.

Ses yeux étaient fermés et pourtant, il sentait le poids du lourd regard de son compagnon sur lui. Il savait que le palefrenier était en train de l'observer comme il le faisait depuis qu'il était arrivé chez les Potter.

« Severus ? » appela-t-il sans le regarder, les paupières toujours closes, ne bougeant pas de sa position.

« Oui ? »

« Où avez-vous appris à chevaucher aussi bien ? »

La réponse fut longue à venir mais Harry l'attendit, imperturbable.

« J'ai appris à monter et à m'occuper d'un cheval lorsque j'avais presque sept ans. Là où ma mère avait été engagée, il y avait un homme… un palefrenier… qui s'est occupé de moi pendant les heures où ma mère travaillait. Il m'a appris tout ce dont j'avais besoin et tout ce qu'il savait sur les cheveux. Ma mère et moi sommes restés un peu plus de deux ans à cet endroit avant que… »

Snape se tut mais Harry avait deviné la suite de la phrase : «… avant qu'ils ne soient encore une fois jetés tous les deux à la rue comme Severus avait été reconnu comme étant le fils d'Eileen Prince, mère célibataire, ce qui était un outrage honteux pour la société. »

Et Harry savait que Snape était au courant que Harry avait eu connaissance de la vie qu'il avait mené avant d'arriver chez Lily et James.

Harry ouvrit alors les yeux et les plongea dans les iris noirs et tendus avant de dire, d'un ton sérieux et contenant une signification bien plus importante que ne le laissaient supposer les mots, « Ce palefrenier a dû être fier de vous car vous avez manifestement su profiter de ses connaissances et de son expérience. »

Si Severus était interloqué par le fait qu'implicitement, Harry lui exprimait qu'il n'avait cure de sa condition de bâtard, il ne le montra pas. D'un geste sec et raide, il se contenta de hocher la tête rapidement et détourna le regard.

Harry fut surpris et soulagé de voir ses pupilles le quitter. Il était en effet rare que le jeune lad ne le fixe pas intensément lorsqu'il était dans son champ de vision.

Harry referma les paupières et offrit de nouveau son visage au soleil.

**OoO**

Une main sentant la terre et l'herbe caressait sa joue.

Des doigts frais effleuraient ses lèvres.

A travers ses paupières closes, Harry vit une ombre cacher la lumière du soleil. Il ouvrit donc les yeux et remarqua que Severus était penché au-dessus de lui et le contemplait avec une sorte… d'avidité.

Harry fronça les sourcils tandis que Snape se reculait vivement. La lueur féroce quitta ses yeux sombres qui gardèrent toutefois leur expression soutenue.

Etonné et incertain, Harry murmura, « Je me suis endormi ? »

« En effet ! » acquiesça le garçon d'écurie d'un ton neutre.

Gêné, Harry se redressa en se demandant avec nervosité pourquoi Severus s'était-il rapproché autant. Fouillant sa mémoire, il se rappela vaguement avoir senti une autre main dans ses cheveux, sur son visage et sur l'une de ses mains.

Pourquoi Snape l'avait-il touché pendant son demi-sommeil ? Il ne comprenait pas cet homme qui le détaillait constamment d'une étrange manière. Que voulait-il ? Que pouvait bien souhaiter un jeune homme de 22 ans d'un adolescent de 15 ans ? Souhaitait-il se faire un ami de Harry tout en n'osant pas l'approcher, ne connaissant pas les convenances et pensant que son statut empêchait une possible amitié entre lui et le fils de ses employeurs ?

Confus, Harry n'alla pas plus loin dans ses interrogations comme Snape se relevait et lui disait qu'il était temps de repartir.

Le jeune homme se releva donc et suivit Severus jusqu'à son étalon qu'il détacha de l'arbre.

Bientôt, sur le dos d'Eclair, ils refirent le chemin inverse, au trot tout d'abord puis au galop jusqu'à arriver à quelques centaines de mètres du manoir des Potter où le cheval se remit à trotter sous l'impulsion du palefrenier qui souhaitait éviter d'accroître l'angoisse de Lily Potter si celle-ci avait eu l'idée de les attendre devant les écuries.

Pour le trot, le bras de Snape s'était glissé de nouveau autour de la taille de Harry et l'enserrait fermement.

Au début, les fesses de Harry avaient bondi sur la selle au rythme du trop d'Eclair mais Severus lui avait appris à se positionner correctement pour éviter que son postérieur paie plus tard les effets de ses rebondissements.

Arrivés devant les écuries, Lily les attendait bel et bien et elle accueillit les deux hommes avec un sourire un peu figé et une inquiétude n'ayant pas quitté son regard.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry était dans le manoir et se ruait vers le bain que lui avait préparé sa mère afin d'être prêt pour sa leçon de piano.

A 18 heures tapantes, il accueillait son professeur de musique, Nymphadora Tonks dont l'instrument de prédilection était le violon et qui enseignait la musique comme loisir et passion. Autrement, elle était employée en tant qu'Auror au sein du ministère. La jeune métamorphmagus de 27 ans était aussi gentille qu'elle était maladroite. Harry la connaissait depuis dix ans et il l'avait tout de suite appréciée grâce à son naturel avenant, sa manière non pompeuse de parler et, au contraire, sa chaleur et sa rapide familiarité.

Après les salutations d'usage, Harry s'installa derrière l'instrument et sortit les nouvelles partitions qu'il avait reçues pour son anniversaire. Pendant une heure, il déchiffra les notes avec aisance et les transforma instantanément en sons délicats et fluides, ravivant l'émotion contenue dans chaque touche et dans la musique qu'avait créée l'auteur en inventant chaque morceau.

A la fin de l'heure, Tonks – les larmes aux yeux – lui déclara, « Je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre, Harry. Tu as déjà dépassé mon niveau depuis longtemps. Je ne sais pas ce que tu trouves imparfait dans ton jeu. Je n'ai entendu que très rarement une telle virtuosité… »

« Concernant le piano, Harry est un éternel insatisfait » expliqua sa mère en essuyant à son tour ses larmes. « Il captive et bouleverse toujours tout le monde après avoir joué des morceaux et pourtant, il reste toujours mécontent de sa performance. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas te reprocher ton perfectionnisme Harry. Il est tout à ton honneur mais ne réfute tout de même pas ton propre talent… qui est infiniment grand. »

Le jeune homme grimaça intérieurement mais ne dit rien. Il avait l'habitude d'être complimenté sur son jeu mais lui demeurait frustré comme il était le seul à savoir que la musique qu'il entendait dans sa tête ne correspondait pas tout à fait à celle qu'il exprimait sur les touches. Il lui manquait un petit quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir.

Harry pensait toujours à son jeu lorsqu'il sortit ce soir-là, à plus de 23 heures, toujours habillé après avoir travaillé ses partitions sur le piano autour duquel il avait insonorisé l'espace pour ne pas déranger ses parents et Hermione.

Pas encore prêt à aller se coucher, il avait décidé d'aller porter une carotte aux quatre chevaux. C'est pourquoi, en cet instant, il ouvrait la porte des écuries sous un ciel d'un noir d'encre. Seules les étoiles et le bout de sa baguette brillaient dans l'obscurité.

Il resta une vingtaine de minutes avec Maraudeur, Lys, Nimbus et Eclair puis referma les écuries, toujours aussi éveillé.

Il décida alors d'aller se promener un peu et ne se rendit pas compte que ses pas l'amenaient du côté des quartiers des domestiques.

Les Potter n'avaient engagé que deux serviteurs qui étaient tous deux palefreniers. En effet, le manoir et son domaine était tenu par trois elfes de maison qui étaient très bien traités, Dobby, Winky et Lyvvie, et par James et Lily qui s'occupaient de certaines tâches.

Les elfes vivaient dans l'une des deux maisons attenantes au manoir et les lads devaient habiter dans l'autre, près des écuries. Cependant, Harry savait que seul Severus logeait dans l'un des appartements de cette maison comme John Flint habitait avec sa femme dans leur propre demeure.

Le cœur battant et les mains moites, Harry éteignit sa baguette en avisant la lumière qui filtrait par la fenêtre de la bâtisse et s'avança pour épier l'intérieur de la maison.

Il ne savait pas pour quelle raison il se sentait si intéressé par l'employé et souhaitait autant espionner ce qui se passait chez lui mais la curiosité le tenaillait et il contempla tout ce qui était à portée de ses yeux lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près de la fenêtre pour pouvoir le faire.

Il vit alors que Severus était allongé sur le canapé de cuir marron, qu'une tasse de thé transparente avait été bue depuis longtemps et qu'elle reposait sur une petite table de bois qui se trouvait tout au bout du sofa. Le lad était visiblement plongé dans une lecture passionnante comme il ne quittait pas les lignes des yeux et semblait immergé dans l'histoire.

Sans savoir ce qui le poussa à faire ce geste, Harry se vit frapper au carreau.

Snape releva alors brusquement la tête en se mettant hâtivement debout, jeta presque son livre dans sa précipitation à prendre sa baguette et dut penser à un sort qui devait révéler l'identité de son visiteur en la pointant sur le mur comme il écarquilla brièvement les yeux, baissa sa baguette et vint ouvrir au jeune homme.

« Harry ? » appela-t-il dans la nuit tandis que l'interpelé se hâtait de se rapprocher. Lorsque Severus le vit enfin, il lui demanda avec inquiétude, « Quelque chose est arrivée ? »

D'abord surpris par sa question, Harry se morigéna. Evidemment, il aurait dû penser que le palefrenier s'alarmerait en le voyant arriver à cette heure !

« N-Non ! » répondit-il, embarrassé. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas quoi dire. Pourquoi avait-il frappé à la fenêtre aussi ? Harry réfléchit rapidement et dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête, « Je n'avais pas envie d'aller me coucher et j'ai voulu faire un tour dehors. J'ai vu de la lumière chez vous et je me suis dit que, comme vous étiez encore debout, je pourrais vous demander si vous étiez bien installé… Si vous n'aviez besoin de rien d'autre ? »

Severus haussa un sourcil de plus en plus haut au fur et à mesure qu'il entendait ses paroles, et à la fin de son explication, un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres.

D'un ton légèrement sarcastique, il rétorqua, « Donc, si je résume, en voyant de la lumière, vous vous êtes permis de venir frapper chez moi à près de minuit en vue de me demander si je n'avais besoin de rien ? »

Bien sûr, dites comme cela, ses actions paraissaient ridicules et Harry sentit ses joues se colorer.

Il baissa tout à coup le regard, très gêné, et répliqua d'une voix douce, « En effet ! Pardonnez-moi ! Pardonnez mon intrusion, j'ai été bien sot de venir vous déranger à cette heure-ci sous le coup d'une impulsion. Je vous laisse. A demain, Monsieur ! »

Honteux, Harry se retournait lorsqu'il sentit une main s'enrouler autour de son bras pour l'empêcher de fuir. Stupéfait, il se sentit tiré vers l'avant puis poussé de force dans la maison.

« Vous n'irez nulle part à présent ! » fit Snape en repoussant la porte et en la faisant claquer derrière lui. Il se planta alors devant Harry en croisant les bras tout en le fixant avec intérêt.

Sous ce regard devenant rapidement intense, Harry déglutit péniblement, cherchant désespérément un sujet de conversation qui ferait se dissiper son embarras.

« Alors ? » demanda brusquement Snape en haussant un sourcil ironique.

Surpris, Harry rétorqua, « Alors quoi ? »

Le palefrenier ricana doucement avant d'expliquer d'une voix basse et onctueuse, « Que pensez-vous qu'il me manque ici et dont j'aurais besoin ? »

De plus en plus stupéfait, son protagoniste resta un instant coi puis il détailla la pièce doucement.

Sans être spacieuse, elle était d'une dimension honorable et offrait tout le charme d'une maison chaleureuse alliant la pierre et le bois. Elle était propre et fournie. Les meubles étaient intelligemment disposés et semblaient tantôt solides, tantôt confortables. Snape ne semblait manquer de rien.

Sans savoir quoi dire, Harry laissa ses yeux glisser sur le canapé, ne souhaitant pas immédiatement rencontrer ceux du lad. Son regard se posa alors sur le livre qu'il avait lu avant que Harry ne l'importune et il s'entendit murmurer :

« Des livres ? »

Les yeux noirs, qu'il s'accorda alors à croiser, gardaient leur fixité prononcée mais n'étaient plus moqueurs ni sarcastiques.

« Très certainement ! » répondit le palefrenier avec raideur. « Ce serait en effet un réel plaisir pour moi de pouvoir lire davantage. »

Son ton recelait une amertume quasiment imperceptible mais Harry la décela et en devina les raisons : si l'homme était un grand lecteur, il avait toujours dû être très frustré par le fait de ne pas avoir l'argent nécessaire pour en acheter autant qu'il l'aurait souhaité. De plus, connaissant l'identité de son vrai et immensément riche père et de savoir que celui-ci ne lui avait donné le droit que de porter son nom, le laissant sans abri ni nourriture, devait contribuer à sa rancœur. Rien que la vente d'un costume de cet homme aurait pu suffire à lui acheter toute une librairie.

« Nous avons beaucoup de livres, sur une amplitude considérable de sujets et de tous niveaux. Et je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire que mes parents ne verraient aucune objection à ce que vous en empruntiez. A quoi sert une bibliothèque si ce n'est de lire les livres qu'elle contient ? »

Snape resta muet pendant de longues secondes, observant toujours le fils de ses employeurs avec acuité, puis répondit d'un ton traînant, « J'y réfléchirais… Harry. »

La douceur et la caresse avec lesquelles il prononça son prénom fit courir un long frisson sur l'échine de l'interpelé qui, pour cacher son trouble, demanda aussitôt, « Qu'étiez-vous en train de lire ? »

« David Copperfield de Charles Dickens. Un cracmol vivant parmi les moldus. Ce livre vient d'être publié dans son intégralité. »

« De quoi parle-t-il ? »

« De la vie d'un homme, à partir de sa naissance, qui va apprendre à grandir et à mûrir au travers des obstacles que la vie met sur son chemin, de la dureté ou de l'amour des hommes. Et de sa lente ascension sociale grâce à son travail et à ses études acharnés. »

« Oh ! » fit Harry, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander si Severus n'avait pas choisi ce livre comme il lui rappelait, par certains traits, les aspects de sa propre vie. « Il a l'air très intéressant. »

« Certes ! » répondit le lad en se rapprochant lentement de lui tandis que son regard s'assombrissait.

Harry détourna soudain les yeux, ne pouvant supporter ce regard trop intense plus longtemps ainsi que la tension qui s'alourdissait dans la pièce. Il eut brutalement l'envie, le besoin de fuir.

Tout à coup, il s'entendit dire, « Je suis ravi de constater que vous êtes bien installé ici et qu'il ne vous manque rien… ou presque. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, n'hésitez pas à venir piocher dans la bibliothèque de mes parents. Ils n'y verront réellement aucune objection. A présent, je vais m'en retourner au manoir. Je vous remercie pour votre accueil. A demain, Monsieur. »

« Harry » souffla le palefrenier lorsqu'il passa près de lui.

Harry sursauta et lui lança un regard de côté, attendant, le corps figé et le cœur battant.

« A demain ! » lui murmura-t-il simplement d'une voix rauque.

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry eut brusquement l'horrible impression que l'homme aurait voulu une fois de plus le retenir ou lui dire quelque chose. Autre chose. Mais il ne sut jamais quoi comme le lad n'ajouta rien et ne fit aucun geste.

Rapidement, Harry fonça sur la porte, l'ouvrit et se précipita à l'extérieur. Il ne se rendit compte qu'il était entré dans le manoir que lorsqu'il atteignit sa chambre.

Profondément troublé pour une raison inconnue, il se laissa tomber sur son lit en ayant la sensation qu'il venait de réussir à s'échapper des griffes d'un prédateur.

Les yeux écarquillés perdus dans le noir, il agrippa avec force les draps dans ses poings serrés. Haletant, il ne pouvait contrôler les tremblements de son corps. Contre toutes raisons, il se sentait sauvé.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à répondre à cette question : sauvé de quoi ?

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Harry se tenait très raide sur Eclair et essayait de ne pas être collé au torse qui mouvait dans son dos au rythme des pas du cheval mais s'écarter de Snape relevait d'une mission impossible.

D'une part, les mouvements de l'étalon les ramenaient toujours l'un contre l'autre. D'autre part, sur une même selle – même si elle avait été étendue et modifiée par la magie -, il était difficile de se tenir éloigné. De plus, Harry ne savait pas s'il se faisait des idées ou non mais il avait l'impression que le lad faisait tout pour se rapprocher et se plaquer contre lui.

« Encore une fois je me répète mais Eclair se sentirait certainement beaucoup plus rassuré si vous étiez vous-même détendu ! » murmura la voix basse du palefrenier à un millimètre de son oreille.

Harry grogna intérieurement mais sa bouche demeura close. Il baissa son regard vers son étalon qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturbé par son fier maintien.

Durant toute la ballade, Snape n'avait eu de cesse de lui prodiguer ses conseils d'une voix onctueuse et légèrement rauque directement contre son oreille, la joue presque à chaque fois délicatement pressée contre ses cheveux. Il avait même eu l'impression que le palefrenier avait essayé d'humer son parfum à plusieurs reprises. Et tout cela, ajouté à la pression de son torse dans son dos, le rendait affreusement nerveux, interrogateur et perplexe.

A présent, il revenait vers le manoir comme le ciel était devenu d'un gris menaçant, promettant bientôt de laisser tomber pluie et éclairs pour rafraîchir la température élevée.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés près des écuries pourtant, toutes les pensées qui avaient tourmenté le jeune homme disparurent lorsqu'il avisa la silhouette d'un être qu'il adorait et qui était en train de parler avec son père.

« SIRIUS ! » s'écria-t-il en rendant rapidement les rênes au palefrenier et en descendant du cheval à peine immobilisé.

Le cœur débordant de joie, il courut vers son parrain à toute vitesse.

En le voyant, Sirius écarta les bras en souriant largement et l'intercepta lorsque Harry lui sauta dessus, le faisant aisément tourner comme il l'avait fait tant de fois quand il était petit.

Heureux, Harry riait aux éclats et entoura plus étroitement le cou de son parrain lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta de tourbillonner.

Le jeune enthousiaste demanda rapidement, « Remus n'est pas là ? »

« Il va arriver » répondit le séduisant sorcier aux yeux gris avec un air un peu narquois qui intrigua Harry. « Nous sommes allés sur le chemin de traverse cet après-midi et là-bas, nous avons rencontré quelqu'un. Et Remus est bien entendu resté converser avec cette personne. Tu as deviné qui cela pouvait-il être ? »

« Tonks ! » répondit Harry en riant, comprenant alors l'air narquois de Sirius et connaissant le penchant qu'avait le discret lycanthrope pour sa jolie professeure de musique. Il savait aussi que si ce n'était avec Sirius, Dumbledore, les Potter ou les Weasley, il n'y avait qu'avec elle que Remus s'attardait à discuter.

« Comment as-tu deviné ? » plaisanta Sirius en lui décochant un clin d'œil complice.

« Je me demande quand il va lui déclarer son amour ? » lança Harry qui se tenait sur la pointe des pieds, toujours accroché au cou de son parrain immobile.

Celui-ci lui répliqua aussitôt, « Tu connais la timidité de Remus quand il s'agit de ses sentiments ! Sans compter sa… condition ! »

Cette fois, Sirius lui avait adressé un coup d'œil entendu mais taquin comme il se mettait à chatouiller les côtes de Harry qui ne put résister et s'esclaffa en se tortillant contre son parrain tandis qu'il essayait de s'échapper.

« De vrais gamins ! » marmonna James, les yeux brillants.

« Et c'est toi qui dis cela, mon chéri… » lui lança Lily qui venait de le rejoindre et avait noté l'expression espiègle de son visage souriant. « Tu tiens peut-être ces propos mais en réalité, tu meurs d'envie de les rejoindre ! »

« Tout à fait ! » répondit James en regardant toujours son meilleur ami et son fils courant tous les deux, l'un pour tenter de s'échapper en n'y réussissant pas comme il était difficile de courir vite en riant autant, et l'autre en suivant sa proie, les mains chatouilleuses le démangeant.

« Alors qu'attends-tu ? » lui demanda sa femme d'un ton amusé.

« Tu as raison ! » eut le temps de lui répondre son mari comme il se précipitait vers les deux hommes qui s'esclaffaient.

Hermione qui était sortie dehors en même temps que Lily n'avait, elle, d'yeux que pour le palefrenier qui était resté planté à la place où le cheval s'était arrêté, les rênes dans les mains au bas d'Eclair et fusillait Sirius d'un regard froid et assassin.

La jeune fille allait en faire la remarque à Lily lorsque Snape nota qu'elle avait aperçu son expression et il se détourna, l'air mauvais, et remporta Eclair dans sa stalle.

**OoO**

Lorsque Harry revint de sa chambre où il s'était lavé et changé afin de nettoyer la terre et la poussière qui l'avaient maculé lors de la gentille bataille qu'il avait joué avec son père et Sirius, il avisa deux choses : Remus était arrivé, accompagné de Tonks, et Severus était présent lui aussi et le fixa à partir du moment où il entra dans le salon du manoir.

« Comme nous sommes au complet, nous pouvons passer à table » indiqua Lily en invitant tout ce petit monde à se lever et à passer dans la salle à manger. Ce qu'ils firent.

Ils étaient huit personnes et ils s'assirent à une place spécifique tout en conservant les places en bout de table vides. Harry se trouva assis entre Sirius et Lily – Lily se trouvant également à côté de Remus. Tonks était en face de Remus et à côté de James. Severus se retrouva donc entre James et Hermione en face de Harry.

Avec un large sourire pour tout le monde et en particulier pour Harry, Dobby fit son entrée en faisant léviter les plats. Et bientôt, tous se mirent à manger et à discuter agréablement.

Pour Harry, le dîner fut à la fois un plaisir car il se sentait léger et heureux de pouvoir converser avec chaque personne et plaisanter avec son parrain, et à la fois un grand soulagement comme le regard de Severus était moins insistant et moins souvent dirigé sur lui. En effet, le palefrenier regardait souvent Sirius avec insistance mais son intensité contenait une autre signification. Harry n'en était pas certain mais il lui semblait que Severus n'appréciait pas vraiment son parrain, ce qui le rendait vraiment perplexe. Qui ne pouvait pas aimer Sirius ?

A la fin du repas, ile retournèrent tous dans le salon. Là-bas, Lily, Tonks et Hermione demandèrent à Harry de jouer du piano.

Inhabituellement nerveux, et sans en connaître la raison, il s'installa sur le petit tabouret confortable devant l'instrument, remit au début la nouvelle partition sur laquelle il s'était entraîné dernièrement et commença à presser les touches au rythme tantôt lent, tantôt rapide de la musique.

C'était un riche et somptueux morceau, diffusant une émotion intense, comme l'aurait été une tragique histoire d'amour, amenant parfois l'espoir dans sa mélodie et le reprenant aussitôt, la transformant à nouveau en complainte dramatique et plongeant son auditoire dans un abîme de tristesse et d'attente pour enfin finir en demi-teinte magnifique sous les doigts virtuoses de Harry.

Lorsque la dernière note mourut, Harry releva ses yeux embués et découvrit qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir été touché par ce morceau.

En fait, tous étaient figés dans le mouvement qu'ils avaient dû commencer au début de la complainte. Même les elfes s'étaient arrêtés. Les trois femmes avaient les joues mouillées de larmes et Tonks avait une main sur son cœur et semblait bouleversée au-delà des mots. Remus lui-même paraissait troublé et même Sirius et James semblaient ébranlés. Severus, quant à lui presque impassible, avait tout de même le regard plus intense et plus brillant que Harry ne lui avait jamais vu.

De son côté, le pianiste était intérieurement chamboulé. Comme toujours, le morceau l'avait également défait par sa finesse et sa beauté mais ce qui le bouleversait le plus était l'achèvement qu'il avait ressenti en jouant cette partition. Les notes qu'il avait entendues dans sa tête avaient totalement correspondu à ce que ses doigts avaient reproduit ce qui était, pour lui, la première fois. Il avait réussi cette perfection tant recherchée et tant voulue. Cette réalisation le laissait tremblant et vulnérable. S'aurait-il la reproduire ? Et pourquoi ce soir était-il parvenu à un accomplissement qu'il avait désiré pendant des années d'exercices ? La seule chose qui avait changé ce soir avait été la nervosité qu'il avait ressentie en sachant qu'il jouerait devant Severus. Severus qu'il avait terriblement voulu impressionner. Severus qui le laissait toujours frémissant d'émotions exacerbées et inconnues qu'il avait su retranscrire sous ses doigts, fidèles à l'intensité des émotions contenus dans le morceau. Severus pour qui il avait joué comme jamais. _Severus_.

En réalisant cela, il ne put rencontrer de nouveau les yeux onyx et il tenta d'écouter les louanges et les félicitations de Tonks et des autres mais cela lui était impossible.

A travers sa mélodie, c'était comme si Severus Snape lui avait adressé un message. Et Harry ne pouvait plus entendre que cela.

**OoO**

Chaque jour, Harry et son palefrenier allaient se promener à cheval.

Pour la dernière semaine des vacances d'été, Snape laissa le jeune homme monter seul sur Eclair pour la marche et le trot mais jamais le galop. La semaine suivante, l'étudiant repartirait à Poudlard et, contrairement à certains de ses camarades habitant plus loin, il ne monterait pas à bord du train de l'école et son étalon ne serait pas emmené dans le compartiment transformé en immense écurie. Car comme il habitait à Pré-au-lard – village sorcier se trouvant à deux miles à peine -, il irait à cheval. Il devait donc savoir comment monter seul sur Eclair sans que celui-ci ne s'emballe et sans souhaiter le faire galoper à une allure folle dès la montée sur la selle.

Et presque chaque soir, Harry croisait Severus dans la bibliothèque, celui-ci rangeant un livre qu'il avait dévoré en un ou deux jours. Trois au maximum.

« Qu'allez-vous lire cette fois-ci ? » lui demanda Harry ce soir-là en le voyant extraire un bel ouvrage de cuir rouge foncé. Lui-même rangeait leur exemplaire de David Copperfield.

« Le tome II des « Nouvelles découvertes en Sortilèges et Potions » d'Abra Cadabra. »

« Vous lisez vraiment beaucoup » fit remarquer Harry, plus pour lui-même que pour le jeune homme de vingt-deux ans.

Celui-ci lui jeta un vif coup d'œil insondable mais n'ajouta rien.

« Quel est le sujet que vous préférez ? » questionna Harry, curieux. « Les Sortilèges ou les Potions ? »

« J'aime ces deux sujets autant l'un que l'autre. Tous deux sont fascinants et tous deux ont une utilité et une technique différentes, même s'ils peuvent tous deux vous apporter l'extase ou la mort en une seconde. »

Harry frissonna en entendant ce dernier fait mais ne put l'interroger davantage comme Lily entrait dans la pièce et informait son employé que le professeur Dumbledore était dans le salon et souhaitait le voir.

Severus haussa un sourcil étonné mais suivi Lily hors de la bibliothèque.

Harry sortit rapidement à son tour et salua le directeur de l'établissement dans lequel il faisait ses études lorsqu'il rencontra son regard bleu.

« Bonjour, Harry ! » lui répondit le vieux mage qui s'était levé à l'arrivée de Lily et de Severus.

James était présent également et arborait une expression très sérieuse et solennelle qu'il n'affichait qu'à son travail ou lors d'événements dramatiques ou importants. Harry sentit son cœur battre plus vite comme l'anxiété s'infiltrait dans ses veines.

Pourquoi le vieil homme était-il ici ?

Harry avait déjà deviné qu'il ne s'agissait pas de lui-même comme Dumbledore aurait demandé à le voir et non Severus. Il s'agissait donc de Snape et Harry alla s'asseoir entre sa mère et son père sur le canapé pour écouter la conversation.

A présent, tout le monde était assis. Dumbledore se trouvait dans un fauteuil en face de celui qu'occupait le palefrenier.

Le directeur commença l'explication de sa visite.

« Je suis désolé de vous déranger pendant vos vacances » fit-il en direction de James et Lily. « Mais je ne pouvais pas attendre davantage comme j'ai une organisation définitive à établir pour la prochaine rentrée qui n'aura lieu que dans une semaine. »

Tous froncèrent les sourcils à ces mots, se demandant pourquoi l'organisation de l'année scolaire était liée à James, Lily et Severus. Ils ne dirent pourtant rien et attendirent la suite qui ne tarda pas à venir.

« Si je suis venu vous voir, c'est pour vous faire à tous les trois une proposition. Vous verrez que cette proposition sera plus à l'avantage de Severus ici présent mais je ne pense pas que vous y verrez un quelconque inconvénient étant donné qu'il en va de son avenir. »

Les froncements de sourcils s'accentuèrent.

« Voilà : notre maître des potions, Horace Slughorn vient de m'avertir de sa décision de partir en retraite dans trois ans. Il m'a informé être assez fortuné à présent pour pouvoir assurer confortablement ses vieux jours et qu'il souhaiterait désormais voyager un peu. Il a donc besoin d'un assistant qui pourra reprendre sa place à son départ et qui sera suffisamment compétent pour tenir ce rôle. J'ai immédiatement pensé à vous Severus ! »

Le jeune homme demeura impassible, même si l'on pouvait voir une lueur d'intérêt dans ses yeux noirs.

« Si vous êtes intéressé, vous devez savoir que ce travail ne prendra pas tout votre temps comme la première année d'apprentissage vous fera enseigner aux trois premières années. La deuxième année, vous vous verrez amener à instruire les quatrième et cinquième années. Et la troisième et dernière année d'apprentissage, vous éduquerez les sixième et septième années. Vous suivrez en parallèle certains cours de perfectionnement avec Mr Slughorn pendant ces trois ans. Cependant, cet assistanat vous fera passer vingt heures par semaine à Poudlard ce qui veut dire que vous pourrez poursuivre votre travail de garçon d'écurie pour les Potter. Cet arrangement pourrait également vous intéressez, Lily et James… » fit Dumbledore en se tournant vers le couple.

A ce moment-là, Hermione entra tout à fait dans le salon et Harry put voir à l'expression de son visage qu'elle avait tout entendu. Elle lança un bref regard à Harry avant de reporter son attention vers Dumbledore qui poursuivait.

« … Etant donné que Severus s'occupe presque exclusivement des séances d'équitation de Harry et de son cheval et que ceux-ci résideront à partir de la rentrée à Poudlard, cela permettra à Severus de continuer de prendre soin de l'étalon de Harry là-bas sans devoir faire des allées – retours entre le collège et votre manoir. De plus, je crois savoir que les séances d'équitation seront plus espacées comme Harry a dû faire beaucoup de progrès depuis un mois et que son emploi du temps sera plus chargé qu'il ne l'est actuellement. »

Lily hocha la tête d'un signe affirmatif mais ne prononça pas de mot comme Dumbledore n'avait pas fini son explication.

« Bien entendu, cela veut dire que vous perdrez votre palefrenier dans trois ans comme il sera le maître des potions de Poudlard et que ce sera un poste à temps plein. »

Chaque personne dans la pièce savait que ce constat ne serait pas un obstacle. En effet, le palefrenier qu'ils avaient engagé en achetant Nimbus pour les quinze ans de Hermione n'était resté qu'un an comme la jeune fille, née en septembre, avait appris à chevaucher à Poudlard durant toute l'année scolaire. Cet été, elle avait montré qu'elle réussissait très bien à maîtriser son cheval et ils avaient remercié le lad qui souhaitait, de son côté, suivre sa femme qui s'était vue offrir une place dans une riche famille de Portsmouth. A cette même époque, Dumbledore leur avait suggéré d'employer Severus qui avait autant besoin d'argent que d'une place où se cacher. Ils avaient accepté sachant que Harry ne mettrait que quelque mois à savoir monter et dominer son cheval.

James et Lily n'avaient besoin que d'un palefrenier à l'année pour s'occuper de Lys et de Mauraudeur. Le lad s'était également occupé de Nimbus depuis un mois mais comme Hermione retournait à l'école, ils savaient que Severus pourrait prendre sa relève.

« Qu'en dîtes-vous Severus ? Acceptez-vous mon offre ? »

Poliment, celui-ci répondit, « Si Monsieur et Madame Potter me le permettent, je souhaiterais effectivement l'accepter. »

« Evidemment, nous vous l'autorisons ! » rétorqua James en sachant que cette offre faisait bénéficier leur employé d'un avenir qu'eux-mêmes ne pouvaient lui fournir.

Lily déclara également son assentiment et, curieuse, demanda à Dumbledore quelle organisation il prévoyait pour l'alternance entre l'apprentissage de Snape et son emploi de palefrenier.

Harry détourna son regard du directeur de l'école et se tourna vers Severus. Il réprima un sursaut lorsqu'il avisa que le jeune sorcier le fixait d'un air calculateur. Il détourna donc une fois de plus les yeux et vit que Hermione détaillait le nouvel apprenti avec une expression sérieuse qui trahissait toutefois son interrogation. Harry la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle devait très certainement se demander pourquoi le lad le regardait si souvent et de manière tellement prononcée.

Ce soir-là, elle le rejoint même dans sa chambre – chose qu'elle ne faisait que lorsqu'elle était vraiment inquiète et elle formula un propos qui le tint éveillé plusieurs heures durant la nuit et qu'il s'était lui-même demandé à plusieurs reprises.

_« Il agit d'une manière étrange quand il te voit »_ lui avait-elle dit, à la fois perplexe, anxieuse et confuse. _« Je ne suis pas certaine que tes parents s'en soient aperçus parce que j'ai remarqué qu'il faisait très attention à son attitude lorsque Lily et James sont présents. Il est d'ailleurs très vigilant quand il y a quelqu'un d'autre autour de vous. Je n'ai moi-même véritablement noté ses regards que depuis quelques jours… depuis la dernière venue de Sirius au manoir pour être exacte… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il te regarde ainsi mais cela me met mal à l'aise… »_

A cet instant, Harry avait pensé que cela l'embarrassait lui aussi.

_« … Je souhaiterais que tu sois sur tes gardes. Non pas que je crois qu'il pourrait te faire du mal. Je ne pense pas que ses intentions soient mauvaises mais… je ne les comprends pas… Je sens juste… tout au fond de moi, qu'elles ne sont pas innocentes… je ne sais pas en quel sens mais c'est assurément ce que je ressens. Il sera présent avec nous cette année même s'il ne nous fera pas cours. Je sais qu'il a accepté cette place pour s'assurer un avenir mais j'ai vu la lueur de satisfaction dans ses yeux après l'approbation de tes parents lorsqu'il te regardait et je sais que cette satisfaction n'était alors pas due à l'offre que lui avait faite Dumbledore. Harry, je ne sais pas ce qu'il te veut mais fais attention, je t'en prie. Ses regards ne sont pas ceux d'un gentleman… Il est tellement étrange… Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui auparavant et c'est pour cela que je n'arrive pas à répondre à cette question lancinante : « Qu'attends-t-il de toi ? »_

Sept ans plus tard, Harry se rappelait toujours cette conversation avec Hermione avec un mélange de tristesse pour ce qu'ils n'avaient pas vu venir, de rancœur et de haine tournée principalement vers lui-même.

Une haine d'autant plus marquée qu'elle était teintée de désir.

Le même désir qui avait toujours animé _son_ regard sombre.

A présent, il savait ce que tous ces regards avaient voulu dire et il ne s'était pas assez méfié. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su qui se cachait sous l'identité de Severus Snape. Il n'avait jamais su qu'il ne fallait pas trop approcher cet être au risque de s'y brûler.

S'il pouvait revenir dans le passé, il se dirait bien des choses. Il commencerait par demander à ses parents de ne pas le recruter. Il continuerait en lui disant de ne pas frapper au carreau de sa fenêtre lorsqu'il avait aperçu de la lumière chez lui. Il poursuivrait en lui interdisant d'aller lui parler, de l'éviter au château de Poudlard durant ses trois dernières années scolaires, de ne jamais jouer de piano devant lui et de ne pas, surtout pas, s'éloigner seul un instant lors de la fête organisée pour son dix-septième anniversaire. Cet anniversaire qui, pour lui, avait tout changé.

Il se dirait aussi de sauver ses parents lors de cette nuit fatidique d'Halloween 1853. Il se dirait de garder un œil sur Sirius en se racontant son sort tragique.

Et enfin, il se dirait d'aller à la réunion d'information qu'avait tenue le ministère pour ses nouveaux Aurors lors de la fin de l'été après sa septième année de collège au lieu d'être demeuré au manoir. Il se dirait qu'il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il reste et qu'il rencontre les prunelles noires de Severus Snape ce soir-là.

_A suivre…_


	2. L'apprenti du Pr Slughorn

**LE PARFUM DE LA VENGEANCE**

**Auteur** **: Elehyn**

**Disclaimer** **: **Les lieux, personnages, ainsi que l'histoire de Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Pas à moi et je ne fais pas de profits en publiant cette histoire.

**Warning** **: **Slash de rating M entre Harry Potter et Severus Snape. Univers alternatif.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Traduction<strong> **: The Quibbler :** Le Chicaneur

**Explications** **: Eurydice : **Prénom grec qui signifie « La justice ou la vengeance illimitée »

**Ulysiane :** Prénom d'origine grecque qui signifie « Qui garde rancune »

* * *

><p><span><strong>NdA<strong> **: **Coucou !

Tout d'abord, j'adresse un grand merci à **Falx Italica, LadySade, Gotye11, Ishtar205, Krix27, Kisis, ShadowSaphir, Lycos, Schaeffer, Harmonie-Dream, Gwenfahendel, Elkei, Stormtrooper2, Bloody dawn, Cecilinou, Nat-kun, Myshka01, Hanako Hayashi, Elisect32, Fuhatsu, Lilywen, Holybleu, Djianara, Lamatadora, Yamia, Loveless1305, Michoc's, Syriel12, Angel et Kaolamanga** pour vos reviews. Elles m'ont fait très plaisir et m'ont énormément encouragé à écrire. Je craignais que mon histoire ne soit pas beaucoup appréciée parce qu'elle se passe dans un autre temps et, de ce fait, qu'elle aborde un univers alternatif ce qui ne plait pas à tout le monde, mais vous m'avez démontré le contraire. Alors, je vous dédie ce second chapitre pour vous remercier et j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.

Vous pourrez constater que j'ai écrit une « petite scène non innocente qui fait s'élever la température corporelle et augmenter la production des glandes salivaires » mais je tiens à ajouter que Harry garde sa vertu et sa naïveté et que, de la part de Severus, ce n'était absolument pas prémédité… Je sais bien que vous ne me croyez pas quand je dis ça… mais je vous garantie que si, Severus n'avait pas venu venir le _coup _comme il ne pouvait pas prédire les paroles et les actes de Harry. Et je rajouterai même : Vive l'équitation ! Vous me comprendrez mieux quand vous aurez lu la scène en question.

De plus, je voulais vous informer que je ferai relativement rapidement passer les années de Harry au collège parce qu'en règle générale, il ne se passera rien à part qu'il suivra ses cours. Bien entendu, par contre, je vous raconterai les scènes marquantes et les impressions générales pendant l'année qui passe, en gardant l'harmonie et la cohérence du texte. La septième année de Harry sera plus longuement relatée comme Snape sera son professeur de potions et que Harry aura 17 ans (et que j'ai dit à la fin du chapitre précédent qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important entre eux à la fête de son dix-septième anniversaire). C'est aussi l'âge de son entrée dans le monde, guidé par Sirius, et l'âge de sa majorité donc Severus pourra se frotter les mains à partir de là mais pas avant.

Aussi, je parlerai de ce qu'il est arrivé à Severus, Sirius, Remus et Tonks dans un prochain chapitre.

**Angel :** Pour te répondre, effectivement, Draco apparaîtra dans cette fic. Tu pourras d'ailleurs le voir dans ce chapitre mais il n'aura jamais un rôle déterminant.

* * *

><p><span><strong>LE PARFUM DE LA VENGEANCE<strong>

**Chapitre 2 : L'apprenti du Pr Slughorn**

_Pré-au-lard, 1857_

« Combien nous reste-t-il ? » demanda Ron en entrant dans le salon fané du manoir, sa voix faisant écho dans la pièce pratiquement vide.

« Un gallion, trente sept mornilles et neuf noises ! » lui répondit Harry en soupirant.

Hermione qui était assise près de lui à la table lui prit la main.

« La situation va s'arranger, Harry. Nous devons recevoir une rentrée d'argent pour la vente des écailles du magyar à pointes. Charlie a promis de nous ramener les serpents dans deux jours et tu sais bien qu'il le fera. Je toucherai mon salaire à la fin de la semaine et nous venons d'aller au marché. Nous pourrons manger à notre faim pendant quelques jours… tout en se restreignant toujours un peu quand même » ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard désolé à son mari qui lui répondit avec un sourire triste.

« Et de mon côté, je vais aussi ramener mon salaire ! » répondit celui-ci avec un enthousiasme feint.

Ronald était grand et faisait un travail de force mais il ne se plaignait jamais oralement de sa faim alors qu'il était visible pour tout le monde qu'il en souffrait plus que les deux autres. Ce mois-ci, il avait encore maigri. Cela se voyait sur son visage et sa silhouette.

Tout comme Harry, il avait dû abandonner sa formation d'Auror. Cependant, lui était resté plus d'une année supplémentaire. Il avait toutefois été contraint au départ un an et demi après avoir commencée son apprentissage.

En effet, Harry avait été forcé de quitter la formation – bien que la raison officielle de son départ eut été sa propre décision comme il se serait trompé de voie.

Et, le ministère - ayant eu connaissance de la forte amitié fraternelle qui liait les deux hommes -, avait fait vivre un véritable enfer à Ron, lui faisant payer sa loyauté envers le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu à Voldemort quand les autres n'y avaient pas réussi. De guerre lasse et prêt à lancer des sorts à quiconque le malmènerait encore ou se moquerait méchamment de son ami, le rouquin avait décidé de déclarer forfait.

De plus, il savait que son père, Arthur, et l'un de ses frères, Perceval, travaillaient au ministère et qu'eux-mêmes subissaient des brimades mais il ne souhaitait pas leur faire perdre leur travail à cause de lui.

Ronald avait donc quitté son apprentissage, l'esprit à la fois tourmenté de ne pas pouvoir exercer le métier qu'il avait voulu et très en colère contre le ministère et les sorciers qui ne s'étaient pas privés de vilipender sur le compte de Harry Potter, leur sauveur, par peur et par jalousie.

Deux mois après, par chance, il avait trouvé un travail à la boutique Ollivander qui fabriquait des baguettes. Son emploi était de trouver les composants qui constitueraient les dites baguettes. Sa tâche aurait été milles fois plus aisée s'il avait eu un cheval mais la famille Weasley puis Harry et Hermione – lorsqu'il était venu vivre avec eux – n'avaient pu se permettre cette dépense et Ollivander n'avait pas l'utilité d'en posséder un. Ron traversait donc les campagnes à pied et par tous les temps pour récolter, couper et transporter les différents bois dont Ollivander avait besoin. Il allait chercher les crins de licorne, les plumes de phénix et les ventricules de dragons mais il allait aussi quérir d'autres composants, ce qui l'exposait parfois à de grands dangers, afin que le fabriquant puisse tester d'autres éléments pour la création de ses baguettes.

Chaque semaine, Ron ramenait un maigre salaire comme il était rémunéré à ce qu'il rapportait et non pas à l'heure. Il aurait pu se faire beaucoup plus d'argent s'il avait pu chevaucher au lieu de marcher pour aller d'un endroit à un autre. Bien entendu, il pouvait parfois transplaner mais d'autre fois, il était impossible de le faire comme certaines créatures magiques n'appréciaient que peu le très bruyant « Crac ! » que produisait le transplanage. De plus, pour transplaner, il fallait visualiser le lieu de destination et Ron ne les connaissait pas toujours, ne s'y étant jamais rendu, ce qui le contraignait à user de ses jambes plutôt que de la magie. De plus, Harry et Hermione avaient été obligés de vendre leur balai, un Cirrus 7 pour Harry et un Cumulonimbus 2 pour Hermione.

« Nous pouvons peut-être demander à ma famille de nous prêter un peu… » commença Ron avant de se faire couper fermement la parole par Harry.

« Il est hors de question que tu demandes de l'argent à tes parents ou à tes frères ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils ont beaucoup de mal – eux aussi – à s'acheter le nécessaire vital. De plus, ils doivent absolument constituer la dot de Ginny sinon elle ne pourra jamais trouver de mari. »

Une expression misérable peinte sur le visage, Ron savait que son ami disait vrai.

Intérieurement, il avait toujours espéré que Harry demanderait la main de sa sœur, ce que le jeune homme avait prévu de faire lorsqu'il aurait atteint sa dix-neuvième année pour suivre les convenances et parce qu'il ne voyait pas quelle autre jeune fille il aurait pu courtiser, mais la vie en avait décidé autrement. Pourtant, il avait eu ses rêves. Ginny était son amie, elle était gentille, loyale et intelligente. Il avait toujours apprécié les conversations qu'il avait eues avec elle et il aimait beaucoup sa famille. A cette époque, il avait pensé qu'un mariage entre eux aiderait les Weasley tout en ôtant de ses épaules la pression que la société faisait peser sur les célibataires. Harry s'était également dit que l'amour viendrait certainement avec le temps.

« Je peux peut-être demander une avance au professeur Dumbledore pour mon salaire de la semaine prochaine ? » suggéra Hermione, connaissant déjà la réponse de Harry.

« Tu ne peux pas ! Tu lui en as déjà demandé une la dernière fois et l'avant-dernière et encore l'avant-… »

« Oui, il est inutile de me le rappeler » fit la jeune femme, désespérée.

Hermione avait également pâti de son amitié avec Harry et n'avait réussi à trouver qu'un emploi de bibliothécaire à mi-temps à Poudlard. Tous savaient qu'ils étaient redevables de cet emploi au professeur Dumbledore qui résistait comme il pouvait à la pression qu'exerçait le ministère sur son école. Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire attitrée du collège, n'avait en effet aucun besoin de l'aide d'Hermione mais le directeur l'avait engagé par gentillesse, prétextant qu'il souhaitait que les élèves puissent être davantage assistés dans leurs recherches et qu'il ne voulait pas surcharger Madame Pince de travail.

Régulièrement, Hermione ramenait même quelques plats déjà préparés de l'école, ceux que Dumbledore lui avait dit d'emporter comme ils se perdraient s'ils n'étaient pas mangés. Tous étaient également bien conscients qu'il s'agissait-là d'un mensonge mais le trio affamé était heureux de pouvoir accepter ces dons. Les premières fois, lorsqu'ils avaient protesté, se sentant affreusement honteux devant le vieux mage, celui-ci les avait arrêtés, leur expliquant qu'il détestait voir la nourriture se gâter et que c'était une compensation pour l'aide apportée au collège par les trois elfes de maison des Potter qui avaient dû rejoindre les cuisines de Poudlard comme Harry était incapable de les nourrir.

Ce jour-là, Dumbledore lui avait dit, « Il ne faut jamais perdre espoir dans l'adversité. Souvenez-vous-en tous les jours. Dobby, Winky et Lyvvie rejoignent peut-être Poudlard aujourd'hui mais ils appartiennent toujours à la famille Potter et demain pourrait bien être un jour plus faste et ainsi les voir retourner au manoir. »

Tous les matins, Harry attendait ce jour plus faste qui ne venait pas.

Lui, n'avait pas trouvé de travail depuis que le ministère l'avait jeté dehors, lui interdisant de poursuivre la formation d'Auror qu'il avait commencé trois mois auparavant. Ils avaient formellement exigé son départ un mois, jour pour jour, après l'assassinat de ses parents et le meurtre qu'il avait commis sur le sorcier auto-nommé Lord Voldemort.

Bien évidemment, depuis, il avait été frapper à toutes les portes pour trouver un emploi et avait réussi pratiquement toujours – au début – à trouver un poste… jusqu'au lendemain où ses employeurs s'étaient toujours nerveusement rétractés, lui annonçant que finalement, ils n'avaient plus besoin de mains d'œuvres.

Cela faisait presque quatre ans que cela durait.

Les premières fois, il avait été surpris mais avait accepté ce brutal retournement de situation, croyant le motif de ce soudain revirement.

Mais petit à petit, voyant que ce scénario se répétait encore et toujours, il avait posé des questions.

La première fois où il avait laissé éclater sa colère, son employeur qui ne l'avait définitivement pas recruté lui avait expliqué, l'air bouleversé et rempli de regrets, « Ils m'ont menacé ! J'ai appris hier soir qu'ils nous menaçaient tous si nous vous engagions ! Ils m'ont dit qu'ils me prendraient mon entreprise, qu'ils me discréditeraient auprès des acheteurs et que je n'aurais plus de clients ! Ils m'ont dit que je devrais fermer, mettre tous mes employés dehors et que mon nom serait traîné dans la boue jusqu'à ce que même mes ex-commis se retournent contre moi. Je n'avais pas le choix ! »

« Mais qui ? Qui vous menace ? » s'était écrié Harry, gonflé de rage.

« Le ministère ! Ordonné par le ministre en personne ! »

« Cornélius Fudge ! » avait craché le Survivant, écœuré et haineux envers cet odieux personnage. Il s'était alors souvenu de toutes les histoires que lui avait racontées son père à propos de Fudge et aucune d'elles n'avait été très glorieuse et élogieuse pour le ministre.

« Lui-même ! » avait répondu le directeur de magasins en frissonnant.

En quatre ans, quelques sorciers plus courageux, rebelles ou un peu plus fous avaient accepté de lui donner un travail mais le ministère les avait rattrapés et ils avaient eu des ennuis qui avait contraint Harry à quitter ses emplois pour faire cesser les menaces et autres représailles.

Le jeune homme avait donc dû accepter de rester au manoir mais il avait toujours refusé d'être entretenu par ses amis.

Peu à peu, il avait donc été contraint de vendre tout ce qu'il avait pu : en premier lieu, certains meubles et son balai. Il avait aussi été obligé de congédier à regret John Flint, le palefrenier et ami de ses parents depuis toujours. Il s'était ensuite séparé de son piano, d'autres meubles et de certains livres. Puis, il avait vendu les autres livres. Et lorsqu'à nouveau, le manque d'argent s'était fait sentir, il avait vendu tous les meubles pour en acheter d'autres plus modestes et peu chers, ainsi que la belle vaisselle et l'argenterie. Tous ses vêtements luxueux avaient suivi et Hermione lui avait aussi demandé de vendre ses belles robes et son balai pour essayer de garder les chevaux.

Mais l'entretien du manoir, la nourriture qui manquait de plus en plus et les soins diverses avaient eu raison de ses dernières réticences et ils avaient dû se séparer de Lys, Maraudeur, Nimbus et Eclair. Harry en avait pleuré seul dans son lit pendant des mois.

Mais lorsque l'argent avait recommencé à manquer, ils n'avaient plus rien à vendre. Son argent et les bijoux des Potter avaient été confisqués par le ministère et il n'avait plus de droit d'accès à la banque Gringott's.

Cette époque-là avait aussi marqué l'arrivée de Ron au manoir comme il avait épousé Hermione et que la demeure était assez grande pour accueillir le jeune homme. Cela avait également évité que le nouveau couple ne loge dans la petite maison des Weasley, leur laissant une plus grande intimité.

La venue de Ron avait été une source de joie pour Hermione et pour Harry comme l'ancien Gryffondor avait énormément d'humour et avait apporté sa bonne humeur et ses rires en même temps que sa présence dans la bâtisse appauvrie. De plus, il ne représentait aucunement une charge financière supplémentaire. Au contraire, il participait aux dépenses autant qu'il le pouvait.

Cela faisait, à présent, plus d'un an que le plus jeune fils Weasley habitait le manoir Potter. C'était aussi lui qui avait dissuadé Harry, un jour où il était particulièrement démoralisé, de vendre la demeure familiale au profit d'une autre plus modeste.

Harry était reconnaissant à son ami de l'avoir empêché de vendre la maison de son enfance, même si son entretien était parfois une source de grandes dépenses.

Vendre le manoir aurait été la flèche de trop dans le cœur de Harry et aurait certainement marqué une importante victoire du ministère dans sa lutte contre lui.

« N'avons-nous pas récolté plus de fruits et de légumes cette année ? » demanda Hermione en fixant Harry d'un regard empathique. « Il me semblait que tu nous avais dit que le jardin avait mieux donné que l'année dernière. »

« En effet ! » répondit-il, redressant un peu les épaules comme si cette nouvelle ôtait un certain poids de ses épaules. Comme il restait au manoir, sans travail à l'extérieur, Harry s'occupait du jardin. « Il a été plus prolifique que les deux dernières années, fort heureusement pour nous. J'ai commencé à faire des conserves et j'ai espoir que nous pourrons vendre quelques pommes et peut-être des poires. »

« Ah c'est une bonne nouvelle ! » lança Hermione en accentuant son enthousiasme. Elle se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour le jeune homme qu'elle considérait comme son petit frère.

« Oui, c'est une bonne nouvelle ! » répéta Ron en souriant plus largement qu'il ne l'aurait fait dans d'autres circonstances.

« Ron ? » appela brusquement Harry en se tournant vers lui et en changeant complètement de sujet. « Tu as du nouveau sur les projets de Fudge ? »

Le rouquin acquiesça de la tête et lui relata les dernières nouvelles. Il savait que son ami souhaitait connaître les moindres faits et gestes du ministère pour essayer d'avoir une longueur d'avance.

A raison, Harry pensait que le ministre préparait encore plus de pièges et d'obstacles à son encontre dans le but de lui faire quitter le pays. Sans parents, sans travail ni nourriture et en l'obligeant à penser qu'il causerait la ruine de ses amis, Fudge devait très certainement croire que le sorcier dont il avait le plus peur vendrait le manoir et partirait de Grande-Bretagne. Mais Harry avait d'autres projets et Fudge ne pourrait rien contre eux comme il n'en saurait rien.

En effet, il s'était mis à travailler au manoir. Il fabriquait des potions – comme il avait toujours été doué en cette matière – et les vendaient grâce à des intermédiaires qui n'étaient autres que Fred et George Weasley, sous un pseudonyme. Ses potions n'étaient pas toujours d'une légalité exemplaire mais ne nuisaient jamais à autrui. Il fabriquait par exemple une potion qui réfrénait l'appétit bestiale des loups-garous pendant la pleine lune et qui était totalement illicite comme les lycanthropes avaient été bannis du pays et étaient pourchassés par les Aurors en vu d'être tués.

Xenophilius Lovegood, un de ses anciens employeurs qui avait eu des ennuis à cause de lui, et père de Luna – une amie qu'il s'était fait à Poudlard – était propriétaire d'un journal, _The Quibbler_, et Harry y postait ses annonces commerciales. Les Lovegood savaient pertinemment quelle identité se cachait sous le nom féminin d'Eurydice Ulysiane mais ils savaient garder le secret.

Bien sûr, Harry savait qu'il aurait eu plus de clients si son annonce paraissait également dans la Gazette du Sorcier mais il n'osait pour l'instant pas publier son annonce plébiscitant sa toute nouvelle affaire dans ce journal tenu par le ministère, ne souhaitant pas une enquête sur son pseudonyme.

Harry ne voulait pas non plus que le ministère ait connaissance du fait qu'il n'était pas sorti sans séquelle du meurtre du célèbre mage noir.

Près de quatre ans plus tôt, Hermione, Ron et lui avaient commencé des recherches pour comprendre pourquoi il pouvait désormais parler aux serpents alors que cette faculté ne lui appartenait pas avant ce drame funeste. Ils avaient trouvé la réponse à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, dans un très vieil ouvrage appartenant à la réserve et qui expliquait que, très rarement, lorsque deux puissants sorciers s'affrontaient, que certains éléments étaient placés entre eux, que la haine et la vengeance les animaient et que la lune était rousse, celui qui tuait l'autre arrivait inconsciemment à extraire un des pouvoirs du sorcier mourant et se l'appropriait. Cela s'appelait le sortilège Miroir ou l'effet Miroir. Pour Harry, cette extraction involontaire l'avait fait devenir un Fourchelang.

Et ce dernier profitait actuellement de son nouveau talent pour demander aux serpents, qu'ils soient courants ou rares, de lui donner du venin ou la peau de leurs mues afin de les vendre ou de créer des potions.

Charlie les aidait aussi en les amenant dans certains lieux où il s'occupait d'animaux magiques pour qu'ils puissent récupérer d'autres ingrédients comme les écailles de Magyar à pointes qu'ils avaient récoltées.

Ils avaient compris depuis longtemps que s'ils voulaient survivre, ils devaient être aussi sournois, menteurs et manipulateurs que le ministère et ne devaient rien révéler de leurs activités, qu'elles soient légales ou non.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

_Pré-au-lard, 1850_

Harry embrassait très fortement sa mère, ou plutôt, Lily ne souhaitait pas se détacher des bras de son fils comme elle lui disait au revoir en ce premier jour de septembre.

« Tu vas nous manquer à ton papa et à moi » lui dit-elle en contenant ses larmes. « Nous t'écrirons tous les weekends comme l'année dernière, ainsi tu pourras nous raconter ta semaine. Et tu reviendras à toutes les vacances. N'oublie pas que tu peux nous contacter par réseaux de cheminées si tu as besoin. Et fais bien attention à toi. Je sais que sous la direction de Dumbledore, tu ne crains rien mais ton père et moi avons entendu dire que Voldemort recrutait davantage et qu'il menait des campagnes plus virulentes. Sois prudent, veille sur Hermione et tout ira bien. »

« Oui, maman » lui répondit Harry en l'embrassant rapidement sur la joue.

Le jeune homme était terriblement conscient que Severus l'attendait au bas d'Eclair et qu'Hermione patientait sur Nimbus, Lily l'ayant déjà longuement prise dans ses bras en lui donnant ses recommandations avant d'étreindre son fils.

« N'oublie pas de nous écrire » repartit Lily en s'accrochant désespérément à l'adolescent. « J'espère que nous nous croiserons lors des weekends organisés à Pré-au-lard. Tu nous donneras les dates lorsque tu les connaîtras ainsi nous pourrons nous voir un petit peu. Et n'oublie pas de bien te comporter à l'école, comme toujours. Tu dois nous rendre fiers, même si nous le sommes déjà tellement. Et n'oublie pas… »

« Lily ! Hermione et Severus attendent Harry ! » lui fit remarquer son mari, en réprimant un sourire amusé.

« Oui » répondit sa femme en serrant encore plus fort son fils dans ses bras. « Je t'aime Harry. Je penserais à toi tous les jours. »

« Je t'aime aussi maman et ne t'inquiète pas pour Hermione et moi. Tout se passera bien à l'école et je vous écrirai aussi chaque weekend. »

« Très bien ! Nous attendrons Hedwige avec impatience… »

« En cet instant, d'autres personnes sont impatientes Lily ! » lui remémora James en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

Tous les ans, cette scène se reproduisait… et même plusieurs fois par an comme Harry et Hermione revenaient pour les vacances et donc repartaient après.

« Oui » répliqua la sorcière rousse en caressant les cheveux de son fils. « Tu vas beaucoup nous manquer. Mais heureusement que Remus est professeur au collège. Il pourra vous surveiller, Hermione et toi, et vous protéger si besoin. Et puis, maintenant il y aura Severus aussi. Et il y a Dumbledore… »

« Lily ! »

« Oui ! » fit-elle en lâchant enfin son fils qui se dirigea vers son cheval, en évitant de regarder le palefrenier.

En un geste vif et souple, Harry monta sur Eclair et fut rapidement imité par le lad qui devait également se rendre à Poudlard pour la rentrée scolaire et qui ne possédait pas d'étalon en propre. Il ne pouvait pas non plus emprunter Lys ou Maraudeur comme Lily et James en auraient besoin le lendemain pour aller travailler.

« Je vous aime tous les deux ! » lança Lily à Harry et à Hermione, qu'elle considérait comme sa fille, tandis qu'ils faisaient faire demi-tour à leurs montures pour pouvoir sortir du domaine.

« Nous vous aimons aussi ! » lui répondirent les deux étudiants qui saluaient James et Lily de la main.

« Au revoir vous trois et filez vite avant que Lily ne vous rattrape ! » leur dit James avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent, en s'esclaffant et en recevant une petite tape sur l'épaule de la part de sa femme. Puis, il s'arrêta de rire et se rapprocha lentement d'elle, prêt à la consoler, comme il savait qu'une fois que les chevaux emportant leurs enfants seraient hors de son champ de vision, elle fondrait aussitôt en larmes.

**OoO**

Comme toujours ces derniers temps, Harry se tenait très raide sur Eclair pour éviter que son dos ne soit totalement en contact avec le torse de Severus mais, comme toujours, le palefrenier semblait épouser son corps du sien, ses cuisses écartées plaquées contre le haut des siennes, son entrejambe très près de ses fesses, le bras gauche entourant étroitement sa taille et le bras droit posé familièrement sur sa cuisse comme pour pouvoir rattraper les rênes si Harry venait à les lâcher brusquement.

Ce dernier se contracta davantage en sentant le souffle chaud de Snape dans son cou, faisant danser ses cheveux au rythme régulier de sa respiration.

Pendant un instant, Harry essaya d'ignorer le malaise mêlé à une autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier mais qui lui faisait monter le rouge aux joues, toutefois il n'y parvint pas.

« Que faites-vous ? » murmura-t-il soudain en essayant de garder une voix basse, malgré son état de choc, afin qu'Hermione ne l'entende pas.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda Snape d'une voix encore plus basse et traînante.

Harry ne savait quoi lui répondre. Etait-ce son imagination où l'homme tentait bien de humer le parfum de sa peau ? Etait-ce une impression où Snape caressait légèrement ses cheveux de ses lèvres ? Ou peut-être était-il tellement nerveux qu'il s'inventait des choses qui n'étaient pas ?

« Je – Je… non, ce n'est rien ! » répondit son interlocuteur, toujours en proie aux doutes et ne pouvant se voir lui poser les questions qui le taraudaient.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le sourire du palefrenier et il fronça les sourcils, s'interrogeant davantage.

Harry lança un regard à Hermione et vit qu'elle les observait attentivement de son côté. Montée sur Nimbus en amazone, elle détaillait particulièrement la posture de Severus et fronçait également les sourcils.

Lorsque celui-ci croisa son regard, la jeune femme le maintint fermement et Harry sentit avec soulagement le jeune homme se redresser dans son dos, décollant légèrement son corps du sien.

Harry s'en trouva donc conforter dans ses suspicions. Snape espérait-il le provoquer ? Mais pour quelle raison ?

Harry savait qu'il existait des sorciers qui se complaisaient à provoquer les autres en duel pour l'amour du combat, par folie suicidaire ou encore par ennui mais Snape n'avait pas l'air de faire partie de ceux-là. S'il l'avait été, il ne se serait pas attaqué à un adolescent encore dans son apprentissage de la magie et, officiellement interdit de pratiquer en dehors des murs de l'école jusqu'au passage de ces premiers examens. Il se serait en effet plus intéressé à son père qui était réputé pour ses talents de duelliste. De plus, aucun sorcier ne poussait une provocation en touchant tendrement, en murmurant chaudement à l'oreille ou en humant l'odeur de quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être que Snape avait tout simplement besoin de contact humain comme il en avait cruellement manqué dans sa vie et qu'il voyait Harry comme une sorte de frère ?

Cette révélation frappa le Gryffondor qui se surprit à sourire. Il se revoyait se jeter dans les bras de Sirius, riant aux éclats avec lui, roulant avec lui dans l'herbe quand il se transformait en chien ou se chamaillant gentiment avec lui dans le lac les jours d'été. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il se remémora le nombre de fois où ils avaient joué ensemble, se chatouillant à en perdre le souffle, se cherchant constamment, puis les instants de tendresse toute fraternelle lorsqu'ils s'étreignaient ou lorsque Harry se pelotonnait contre lui lorsqu'il était sur ses genoux et qu'il était épuisé par leur journée de jeux.

En y repensant, Harry ne pouvait réfuter que ces deux-là se touchaient beaucoup. Et lorsque son père se mêlait à la partie, c'était même pire.

Harry vit alors d'une autre manière la main qui était posée sur sa cuisse et il sourit encore.

Comment refuser à Severus ce qu'il obtenait de Sirius ?

D'un mouvement vif, il transféra correctement les rênes afin qu'elles ne tiennent que dans une main, s'assura que Hermione ne le regardait pas - comme elle lui avait recommandé de se tenir à distance du lad - et attrapa les doigts pâles qui contrastaient sur son pantalon noir.

Harry entendit le souffle surpris de Severus contre son oreille tandis qu'il pressait sa main dans la sienne. Il se tourna lentement sur le côté, un sourire doux aux lèvres et avisa que le visage du palefrenier était très proche de lui. Il se força pourtant à ne pas reculer, sinon son mouvement de retrait pourrait être pris de la pire des manières et il souhaitait montrer à Severus qu'il l'acceptait.

Il sentit la main du palefrenier prendre à son tour la sienne et ses doigts s'infiltrer entre les siens pour les presser fermement.

Harry souffla, « Je comprends ! »

Espérant que le serviteur saisirait le message, Harry fixa ses yeux noirs interloqués qui s'assombrissaient progressivement et qui étaient plongés dans les siens. Il vit son regard perdre sa stupéfaction avant de descendre furtivement sur sa bouche, et son souffle se faire plus court tandis que son torse revenait se plaquer étroitement contre son dos et que son bras gauche enserrait plus fermement sa taille.

Severus devait être sous le choc de son acceptation, pensa Harry intérieurement amusé et ravi. C'était même peut-être la première fois que quelqu'un l'acceptait comme son frère.

Toute à sa joie, il ne vit pas les lèvres de Severus frémir et, avec hésitation, s'abaisser légèrement vers les siennes avant qu'il ne se ravise et ne jette un coup d'œil à Hermione.

Repensant à la jeune fille, Harry reprit les rênes des deux mains et tourna sa tête vers elle mais avisa qu'elle était en train d'épousseter sa robe d'une main tout en contrôlant l'avancée de sa jument de l'autre.

Regardant de nouveau devant lui, Harry focalisa son attention sur l'école qu'il pouvait voir à présent et il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir en réalisant que Severus n'avait pas desserré son étreinte. Il semblait même s'être rapproché et Harry se laissa aller contre lui.

Il se sentait bien contre le nouvel apprenti, se trouvant confortablement maintenu et en sécurité. Il avait aussi le cœur léger de quelqu'un qui venait de se faire un nouvel et véritable ami. Harry se demanda brièvement si Severus pouvait aussi se métamorphoser en animal comme Sirius ? Et en quel animal se transformerait-il ? Harry s'imagina tout à coup roulant dans l'herbe avec un gros chien noir _et_ un petit koala comme il avait pu en apercevoir un dans un article de journal récemment.

Harry sourit encore, l'esprit heureux et en paix. La seule chose qui gênait son bien-être était l'objet dur qu'il sentait pressé contre ses fesses et qui devait appartenir au jeune lad. Il n'avait pas vu toutes les affaires qu'il avait emportées avec lui mais Harry aurait préféré qu'il les dispose autrement que dans ses poches.

« Parlez-moi ! » ordonna brusquement Snape derrière lui d'une voix très rauque que Harry eut du mal à reconnaître.

« Quoi ? » fit son interlocuteur, soudainement décontenancé par la joue et le visage qui se pressaient avidement contre ses cheveux et son nez qui le humait. Il sentit quelques baisers être déposés sur son crâne et dans son cou.

Surpris, Harry se tendit avant de se laisser de nouveau aller devant la démonstration d'affection de Severus.

« Dites-moi quelque chose ! N'importe quoi ! Juste… parlez-moi ! » lui répondit Severus en crispant sa main sur sa cuisse et en serrant plus fortement son bras contre sa taille.

« D'accord ! » balbutia le Gryffondor, toujours déconcerté, en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire. « Je suis heureux pour vous que vous ayez trouvé cet apprentissage à Poudlard, ainsi nous pourrons toujours vous voir et une place honnête et valorisante vous sera finalement offerte au bout de ces trois années d'enseignements… Je sais que les maîtres en potions sont très recherchés… »

Confus, Harry sentait la main de Snape se crisper tellement sur sa cuisse qu'il en avait presque mal et il préféra l'agripper pour la forcer à desserrer sa poigne. Les doigts blancs enserrèrent immédiatement sa main et, dans ce geste, Harry constata avec stupeur combien l'homme avait besoin d'attention et de chaleur humaine. Le lad se pressait également puissamment dans son dos et l'objet dur contre ses fesses creusait son volume dans sa chair et mouvait au rythme de la marche rapide d'Eclair.

« Encore… parlez-moi ! » requerra le palefrenier d'une voix essoufflée, perturbant le jeune homme qui était dans ses bras.

« Euh, oui… Je sais que vous êtes déjà venu au château quand vous étiez vous-même étudiant mais vous aurez certainement une vision des choses différentes à présent que vous serez le professeur des plus jeunes… Qu'y a-t-il ? Vous souffrez ? » ajouta-t-il, légèrement inquiet en entendant les petits gémissement poussés derrière lui.

La réponse fut rapide et basse, « Non ! »

« Ah ! » fit Harry, complètement perdu dans sa stupéfaction tandis qu'il entendait le souffle court du jeune homme. « Vous êtes sûr que vous vous sentez bien ? Parce que l'on pourrait croire le contraire en entendant votre respiration laborieuse… »

« N-Non… je… vais… bien ! »

« Ah ! »

« Parlez… moi… encore ! »

« T-Très bien !... Je suis… content de pouvoir revenir à l'école… Bien sûr, j'aime aussi être avec mes parents au manoir cependant,… j'ai toujours aimé apprendre… en particulier les sortilèges et… la défense… contre les forces du mal… Je… Je… »

Déjà hésitant, Harry se tut tout à fait en sentant l'homme frissonner derrière lui et émettre un léger râle de gorge, le visage enfoui dans son cou.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » redemanda Harry, ne sachant que penser. « Vous me dîtes aller bien mais… »

« Ce n'est rien ! » haleta Severus derrière lui.

Harry l'entendit marmonner une sorte d'incantation et le sentit bouger derrière lui. L'objet dur contre ses fesses avait disparu, déplacé par le palefrenier, et il en soupira de soulagement.

« Juste un coup de chaleur… » expliqua le lad en regardant droit devant lui.

Harry lui lança un bref coup d'œil et nota la rougeur de ses joues, contraste saisissant avec la blancheur d'albâtre du reste de son visage.

« Effectivement, il fait très chaud ! » acquiesça Harry qui ressentait aussi l'intensité du soleil sur sa peau. « Cela va-t-il, Hermione ? »

« Très bien ! » répondit la jeune fille en lui souriant. « J'ai tout de même hâte d'arriver. Cette chaleur est épuisante. »

Harry acquiesça. Ils étaient tout proches de l'entrée du domaine du collège à présent. Ils pouvaient d'ailleurs apercevoir au loin Hagrid, le demi-géant gardien des clés et des lieux de Poudlard mais également professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques.

« Harry ? » l'appela Severus, d'une voix douce où transperçait une pointe d'incertitude.

« Oui ? »

« Qu'entendiez-vous tout à l'heure quand vous me disiez que… vous compreniez ? »

'Comment lui expliquer sans le vexer et en toute diplomatie ?', s'interrogea Harry fébrilement.

« Avant que mes parents recueillent Hermione, j'étais leur seul enfant… Et avant mon entrée à Poudlard, je n'avais jamais véritablement côtoyé de personnes de mon âge comme j'ai étudié avec un précepteur. Ronald Weasley que vous avez pu voir certaines fois cet été a été mon premier ami… »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au palefrenier et vit que celui-ci avait haussé un sourcil, paraissant ne pas comprendre où il voulait en venir. Il poursuivit.

« Quelques fois, j'ai souffert de ce manque même si mes parents étaient présents et qu'ils ont tout fait pour que je rencontre des enfants et même des adultes. Ils ont toujours pensé qu'un homme ou une femme accompli devait avoir une certaine éducation et une vaste culture. Ils m'ont toujours dit que l'ignorance était l'arme des politiciens… Je suis allé visiter tous les musées de Londres, ai été à Paris, ai appris le Français et à jouer du piano en plus de cours traditionnels et des leçons de maintien. Ma mère m'a appris l'art de recevoir les convives, l'intendance et le protocole en toutes occasions, et mon père m'a appris à chasser avec ma baguette, à voler sur un balai et les différentes tactiques des jeux de cartes et d'échecs. Tout pour faire de moi un homme du monde… un homme qui pourrait se présenter à mes dix-sept ans pour faire mon entrée dans la société sans subir les ragots et autres humiliations des _bonnes gens_ qui aiment critiquer les manières qu'ils n'ont pas eux-mêmes… »

Harry remarqua que Snape le regardait attentivement, avec un vif intérêt pour ses propos, mais que son sourcil interrogateur était toujours levé.

« Je me rends bien compte que j'ai eu énormément de chance d'avoir des parents tels que les miens. J'ai toujours bénéficié d'une grande liberté et, alors que les étudiants non diplômés ne peuvent pas pratiquer de magie en dehors de l'école, je n'ai jamais eu à lutter ou à me cacher d'eux pour me servir de ma baguette. Au contraire, ils m'ont enseigné énormément de techniques, de sortilèges et de potions ce qui fait qu'à mon arrivée au collège, j'en connaissais plus que certains septième année… J'ai, toutefois, longtemps déploré le fait d'être fils unique. J'étais pratiquement toujours entouré par des adultes et, bien que je trouvais leurs discussions intéressantes, j'aurais voulu avoir des frères et sœurs, comme ceux de la famille Weasley… Mais heureusement, j'avais Sirius… »

A cette mention, le sourcil s'abaissa et son regard sombre se plissa. Il resserra également son bras autour de la taille de Harry mais celui-ci n'y prêta pas attention. Il regardait toujours devant lui et manœuvrait Eclair de sorte que le cheval s'arrête à la hauteur du demi-géant.

« Bonjour Hagrid ! » saluèrent Hermione et Harry en même temps, répondant au large sourire du gardien des clés.

« Bonjour Hermione ! Bonjour Harry ! Bonjour… M'sieur ? » dit-il avec son accent familier et prononcé.

« Severus Snape !... Bonjour ! » répondit Severus d'un ton neutre, le visage impassible.

« Oh oui ! » répliqua Hagrid, en souriant toujours amicalement. « Dumbledore m'a parlé de vous ! Vous êtes le nouvel apprenti d'Horace Slughorn, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet ! » acquiesça Severus, le regard toujours insondable.

« Je m'appelle Rubeus Hagrid et suis un de vos collègues » se présenta aimablement le demi-géant en ouvrant le portail du collège avant de les regarder de nouveau tous à tour de rôle et d'ajouter, « Alors je vous dis bienvenue à tous les trois ! Vous verrez que vous n'êtes pas les premiers arrivés, même si j'attends encore les élèves arrivant du Poudlard Express… Je viens juste d'ouvrir la porte à Draco Malfoy et Gregory Goyle ! »

A ces mots, Hermione grimaça et Harry poussa un grognement qu'entendit Severus qui le regarda avec un intérêt calculateur.

Les trois jeunes gens pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du domaine dirigé par le professeur Dumbledore et se dirigèrent vers les écuries.

N'oubliant pas que Harry n'avait pas terminé son explication, il reprit, « Comme je vous le disais un instant plus tôt, heureusement que j'avais Sirius ! Et c'est pour cette raison que je _comprends_ combien un être humain peut avoir besoin d'attention et d'affection, à tout âge… d'avoir besoin d'un frère, même s'il n'est pas du même sang que vous… »

Le regard de Harry s'attarda avec insistance sur l'expression de Severus pour attester de la compréhension de l'homme mais son visage était et demeurait impassible. Il poursuivit alors.

« Mon père, Remus et lui se sont rencontrés lorsqu'ils étaient étudiants ici-même et sont rapidement devenus amis. Ils s'étaient aussi liés à un autre jeune homme qui se nomme Peter Pettigrew mais nous ne le voyons que très rarement maintenant. Apparemment, il s'occupe de sa mère malade… Je connais donc Sirius depuis toujours. Il est mon parrain et je l'ai toujours considéré comme le frère que je n'ai jamais eu. »

Le bras qui entourait sa taille se desserra légèrement et il entendit Severus le questionner.

« Et… est-ce que… _Sirius_ vous considère de la même manière que vous ? »

« Oh, Sirius me voit comme il voit mon père je suppose ! Il me traite de la même manière qu'il traite mon père… »

« Pourtant votre père ne monte pas sur ses genoux ! »

A ses mots, Harry éclata de rire.

« Certes ! » répondit-il en riant toujours. « C'est parce que je suis toujours monté sur ses genoux depuis petit et que nous n'avons pas perdu cette habitude. Je crois qu'il n'a pas très envie que je grandisse et que je devienne un homme. Il m'a déjà dit qu'il aimerait que le temps s'arrête afin que nous puissions toujours jouer comme nous le faisons depuis toujours. Ma mère nous dit toujours que Sirius n'a jamais grandi dans sa tête… Il est insouciant comme il l'était lorsqu'ils étaient tous étudiants. Il aime cette vie-là. »

Harry haussa les épaules comme pour justifier l'attitude de son parrain et que ce fait était à prendre ainsi.

« Est-il également fils unique ? »

« Non ! Il avait un frère… Regulus… »

« Regulus Black ? » s'étonna brusquement Severus.

Harry fut non moins stupéfait que lui devant cette interjection.

« Effectivement ! Vous le connaissiez ? »

Snape parut hésiter avant de répondre, « Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés avant son… décès. »

A la mention de sa mort, le Gryffondor comprit aussitôt comment le palefrenier avait pu rencontrer le frère de Sirius. En effet, n'avaient-ils pas tous les deux été mangemorts avant de vouloir quitter ce groupe de partisans ?

Ayant conscience d'avoir abordé malgré lui un point délicat, Harry n'ajouta rien et changea de sujet avec tact, « Sirius n'a jamais réellement apprécié son frère… ni même le reste de sa famille et c'est pour cette raison qu'il a passé énormément de temps avec mon père, que mes grands-parents paternels avaient logé à partir de sa quatrième année à Poudlard. Papa est comme son frère… et par extension, je suis un peu comme son frère aussi. »

Revenant sur un point qui le démangeait furieusement, Severus lui lança, « Vous devriez tout de même vous méfiez, Harry ! Si quelqu'un d'autre que vos proches vous voyait monter sur les genoux de Monsieur Black à votre âge… ou vous coller à lui, l'étreindre, l'embrasser ou vous chamailler avec lui comme vous le faites, cela pourrait être terriblement mal vu par la société. »

Harry acquiesça, « Oui, maman me l'a déjà signalé ! »

« En quels termes vous en a-t-elle parlé ? »

« Elle m'a dit que la société aimait la retenue et les bonnes manières, bien entendu, et que les gens pourraient se méprendre sur mon affection envers Sirius en pensant que ma relation avec lui n'est pas convenable. »

« Et vous a-t-elle exprimé en quel sens la société pourrait se méprendre ? »

« Oui ! » répondit Harry, le regard trahissant son innocence. « Elle m'a dit que les gens pourraient penser que Sirius et moi souhaiterions vivre ensemble et se faire des bisous sur la bouche comme mes parents se le font. »

Harry le regarda avec un sourire amusé et rétorqua, l'air mi-ébahi, mi-ironique, « Comme un couple marié ! Un homme marié avec un homme ! N'est-ce pas ridicule ? Quand maman m'a énoncé cela, j'ai cru mourir tant je riais. Comment les gens peuvent imaginer un homme s'unissant à un autre homme ? Et puis, pour quelle raison ? Un jour, un pasteur est venu à Pré-au-lard et il a dit que le mariage était réalisé dans le but de procréer… mais l'on sait qu'un homme ne peut pas porter un enfant donc il est impossible de penser que deux hommes puissent vouloir se marier, n'est-ce pas ? Cette seule pensée m'amuse encore ! »

Les yeux dans le vide, Snape ne rétorqua rien mais Harry ne s'en formalisa pas comme ils étaient arrivés aux écuries.

Là-bas, ils furent le témoin des commentaires désobligeants que Draco proférait envers son palefrenier qui était arrivé cinq minutes après lui comme il avait dû venir à pied du manoir Malfoy. D'après ce que Harry pouvait entendre, l'homme était parti deux jours auparavant pour réussir à faire le chemin sans faire attendre son jeune maître.

« Je suis désolé, Monsieur Malfoy ! » s'excusait l'homme au visage rouge et ruisselant de sueur d'avoir tant marché.

Harry grogna de mécontentement et décida de mettre un terme à l'humiliation du pauvre lad.

« Je vois que tu n'as pas profité des vacances pour réfléchir ne serait-ce que légèrement sur ta personne, Malfoy ! »

Blême de rage et sa cravache frémissante toujours à la main, Draco se tourna instantanément vers Harry et, avec un évident dégoût, regarda également Hermione que Severus aidait à descendre de Nimbus. Il redonna toute son attention au Gryffondor avant de lui répondre avec son arrogance habituelle.

« Et pourquoi réfléchirais-je sur moi-même, Potter ? Tu crois peut-être que j'ai quelque chose à t'envier ? En tout cas, je ne jalouserais certainement pas ta… _compagnie_ ! » cracha-t-il avec un dédain absolu en détaillant Hermione.

Harry serra les dents et rétorqua avec sarcasme en montrant Goyle d'un signe de tête, « Evidemment ! Tout le monde a de quoi jalouser la tienne ! »

Le port de tête altier du blond se redressa un peu plus et il grimaça de mépris en ironisant, « Je vois que papa et maman t'ont finalement acheté un cheval ! Mais maman n'a pas eu trop peur pour son fiston qu'il ne se torde le pied en le plaçant dans l'étrier ? »

Harry entendit Goyle ricaner, à l'instar de sa Némésis et il grimaça à son tour de dégoût. Il regrettait que le Serpentard ait entendu sa conversation avec Ron lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de sa première et dernière folle chevauchée avec Prongs - cavalcade qui avait terriblement angoissé sa mère.

« Et toi ? » contra Harry, la bouche remplie de morgue en descendant d'Eclair. « Ta mère n'a pas eu peur que ta tête enflée ne te fasse basculer de cheval ? Parce que lorsque l'on te voit chevaucher ton cheval, on se dit que soit tu devrais dégonfler de beaucoup ton égo pour la pauvre bête, soit tu devrais prendre des cours supplémentaires d'équitation pour améliorer un talent inexistant ! »

Draco rougit violemment sous les insultes mais ne put rétorquer quoi que ce soit comme des dizaines d'étalons arrivaient, montrant que les élèves du Poudlard Express étaient enfin arrivés à l'école.

Harry se détourna de lui en sentant que quelqu'un lui prenait les rênes des mains et se retourna pour voir que Severus, le regard brillant, lui adressait un léger sourire sarcastique prouvant qu'il n'avait pas perdu une seule parole de cette joute verbale. Brusquement honteux, l'adolescent rougit mais lâcha les rênes tandis que Severus incitait Eclair à le suivre dans un box.

Harry se dirigea vers Hermione qui semblait contrariée et il lui tendit le bras qu'elle prit afin qu'ils se dirigent vers le château.

Ils entendirent encore Malfoy donner des ordres secs à son palefrenier comme « N'oubliez pas que Salazar ne supporte pas de boire dans la même abreuvoir que les autres canassons ! » ou « J'exige que Salazar ait la stalle la plus large et qu'il ne soit pas placé à côté de la bestiole de Potter ! ».

Furieux, Harry grinça des dents mais Hermione lui caressa le bras en lui disant, « Laisse-le dire ! C'est Malfoy ! »

D'un mouvement sec de la tête, Harry acquiesça tout en sachant qu'elle disait vrai : Draco Malfoy n'avait pas changé depuis qu'ils le connaissaient et rien de ce qu'ils avaient pu lui dire n'avait fait mouche.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Assis sur un des bancs de la table des Gryffondor, Harry regarda Severus s'asseoir à côté de Horace Slughorn à la table des professeurs.

L'apprenti ne l'avait pas encore remarqué et Harry le vit détailler les autres professeurs. Brusquement, Harry pensa qu'il avait oublié de demander à Severus dans quelle Maison il avait été réparti lorsqu'il était étudiant et il se demanda si le jeune homme savait que lui-même était à Gryffondor.

'Peut-être était-il aussi à Gryffondor ?', se dit-il en imaginant un étudiant au teint blafard et aux cheveux aussi noirs que ses yeux assis dans l'un des fauteuils confortables de la salle commune rouge et or, un livre de potions à la main.

Harry vit que le lad avait terminé de détailler ses collègues et venait de transporter son regard vers la table des Serpentard.

Il semblait chercher quelqu'un.

Harry vit ses yeux stopper un instant leur analyse sur Draco Malfoy qu'il fixa d'un air insondable avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur mouvement.

'Me cherche-t-il ?' se demanda l'adolescent en pensant que si son attention s'était portée de prime abord sur la table des Serpentard, c'était parce qu'il avait été un étudiant de cette Maison. Assurément, si lui revenait un jour en tant que professeur à Poudlard, il aurait envie de voir son ami dans les rangs de Gryffondor. Harry se sentit alors déçu comme il ne connaissait aucun individu sympathique parmi les Serpentard.

Sans surprise, Harry vit les yeux sombres glisser vers la table des Serdaigle qu'il détaillait à présent. En effet, les élèves que les Serpentard arrivaient le mieux à souffrir étaient les Serdaigle, même si pour eux, aucune des autres Maisons existantes n'avait d'équivalence à la leur. Ils détestaient tout particulièrement les Gryffondor, leur rivaux ancestraux mais ceux qu'ils méprisaient le plus – ce que ne comprenaient pas les autres Maisons – étaient les Poufsouffle, dont les valeurs de travail et de loyauté n'étaient apparemment pas du tout les leurs. Gryffondor n'était pourtant pas loin devant.

Amusé, Harry vit Severus froncer les sourcils tandis que son analyse des Serdaigle terminait et qu'il n'y avait pas trouvé le jeune homme. Ses iris volèrent alors vers la table des Gryffondor et Harry nota sa progression, passant progressivement de visage inconnu en visage inconnu jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent sur celui de Hermione. Il dût alors deviner que Harry n'était pas loin comme son regard vint vivement se poser sur lui et plongea intensément dans ses yeux émeraude.

Harry lui adressa un sourire amusé, ses prunelles et son visage révélant qu'il avait assisté au balayage des deux autres tables avant qu'il ne le trouve, et Severus lui répondit avec un bref sourire ironique soulevant un coin de ses lèvres.

Ses yeux noirs semblaient lui dire '_Personne n'est parfait !'_

Le professeur Dumbledore arriva sur ses entrefaites et Harry reporta son attention sur le vieux mage.

Comme à l'accoutumée, il les accueillit chaleureusement et, avant de procéder à la répartition des première année, il rappela les règlements de l'école, vivement encouragé par Monsieur Rusard, le concierge.

Puis, la répartition se déroula et Harry acclama les douze élèves qui firent grossir les rangs de leur Maison.

Ennuyé, Harry savait ce qu'il allait s'en suivre après et jeta donc un coup d'œil à Draco Malfoy qu'il vit se trémousser avec excitation sur son banc.

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres de Harry qui écouta la dernière demande de Dumbledore avant que les plats n'arrivent - ce qui mettrait un terme à la souffrance de Ron qui ne cessait de répéter à quel point il avait faim.

« Comme chaque année, une liste passera parmi vous dès demain matin sur laquelle vous pourrez inscrire votre nom pour nous faire partager votre talent musical. Pour les première année qui n'ont pas connaissance de nos coutumes, je vous expliquerai que tous les ans, chaque samedi et dimanche soirs, un de nos élèves – de n'importe quelle année – vient nous jouer un air de piano, de violon, de flûte ou d'un autre instrument qui lui est familier. Les étudiants qui nous font le plaisir d'égayer nos oreilles… »

« Pour le fait d'égayer nos oreilles, cela dépend du joueur ! » souffla Seamus Finnegan en riant à côté de Harry qui sourit en pensant la même chose.

« … sont tous des volontaires qui s'inscrivent sur la liste dont je viens de faire mention. Et ces volontaires passeront à tour de rôle, dans leur ordre d'inscription, durant l'année. Si le nombre d'inscrits est inférieur au nombre de journées de fin de semaine, la liste reprendra du début jusqu'à atteindre la fin juin. »

« Et comme il n'y aura jamais assez d'inscrits » commenta Ron à ses camarades, « Nous devrons subir les dramatiques sonorités de Justin Finch-Fletchley et son maudit violoncelle plusieurs fois dans l'année ! Et nous devrons aussi subir les airs plus arrogants que jamais de Draco Malfoy au piano ! Heureusement que Harry joue mieux que lui et qu'il pourra lui faire repenser son égo !... Et nous sommes évidemment chanceux d'avoir Hermione qui nous enchante chaque année lors de ses passages à la flûte traversière. »

Hermione rougit de plaisir et regarda Ron tendrement sous ses cils.

« Oh non, je l'aurais parié ! » s'exclama rapidement Dean Thomas qui faisait face à Seamus Finnegan et qui était à côté de Ron. « Il n'a pas perdu de temps celui-là ! »

Curieux, Harry lança un regard dans la même direction de Dean et vit que Draco s'était levé, le port de tête toujours aussi fier, se dirigeant vers le piano. Tous les ans, Malfoy s'agitait sur son siège, attendant avec impatience le moment où Dumbledore demanderait qui souhaitait leur jouer une musique pour ce jour de rentrée. Et tous les ans, le jeune arrogant manifestait son désir ardent de montrer que lui savait jouer quand d'autres n'avaient pas les moyens de se payer des cours et encore moins un instrument. Bien entendu, tous les 1er septembre, il était choisi et pouvait ensuite se pavaner tout en revendiquant la possession de deux pianos chez lui, ainsi que les autres instruments dont il pouvait jouer mais qui n'avait pas sa préférence.

Ron disait toujours qu'en fait, Draco ne savait jouer que du piano et qu'il avait été trop paresseux pour en apprendre un autre, malgré ses dires.

Le piano du collège était accessible à tous mais aucun élève qui ne savait pas jouer ne s'en approchait par peur d'être vu près des touches et d'être ridiculisé. Le bel instrument noir se tenait sur un côté de la Grande Salle, près de la table des professeurs. Ainsi le pianiste pouvait conter sa mélodie devant chaque paire d'yeux attentifs.

S'asseyant avec raideur sur le petit tabouret qui, du fait de son ancienneté, avait connu des jours meilleurs, Draco commença à jouer. Il n'avait pas réellement choisi un morceau très compliqué à interpréter mais il pensait certainement que personne ne le saurait du fait de leur ignorance en matière musicale et qu'il saurait tout de même impressionner ses camarades.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en pensant que son choix n'était pas judicieux comme l'air était relativement morose et contrastait avec la volonté de bien accueillir les nouveaux arrivants. Le Gryffondor sourit méchamment en entendant le blond glisser maladroitement sur une note, bien que sa maladresse ne pouvait être perçue que par des oreilles entraînées. Draco jouait certes très correctement mais il avait encore manifestement de gros progrès à faire et n'atteindrait probablement jamais le niveau actuel de Harry.

Ce dernier regarda les visages tantôt impressionnés, tantôt envieux, tantôt haineux, tantôt ennuyés des autres élèves qui étaient tournés vers le pianiste puis ses yeux se reportèrent vers Severus qui paraissait absorbé par la musique.

Harry en fut étrangement contrarié.

Son visage cireux était impassible mais son regard était rivé sur Draco. Et bien que ses prunelles n'étaient pas aussi intenses que lorsqu'il contemplait Harry, elles étaient intéressées au morceau ce qui déplut fortement au Gryffondor.

Si Severus était passionné par la musique, Harry préférait qu'il écoute la sienne qui était plus vivante et vibrante que celle du suffisant Serpentard.

Lorsque Draco retourna à sa place, l'air plus gonflé et hautain que jamais, et que Dumbledore fit cesser les applaudissements pour demander s'il y avait un autre volontaire pour ce jour de rentrée, Harry n'hésita pas.

Habituellement, seul Malfoy jouait en cette soirée mais cette fois-ci, Harry décida qu'il perdrait très rapidement l'expression importante qui figeait son visage en pointe.

En soutenant le regard gris et narquois qui le provoquait, paraissant lui dire, 'J'espère que tu as bien noté les progrès vertigineux que j'ai faits et regarde combien je suis adulé !', Harry leva la main et Dumbledore montra aussitôt son ravissement tandis que Malfoy perdait aussitôt de sa superbe.

« Très volontiers, Monsieur Potter ! » affirma le directeur, l'invitant à se lever.

Harry s'exécuta immédiatement, sous les regards étonnés mais jubilants de ses amis de Gryffondor.

Le jeune homme prit la place que Draco venait de quitter et approcha ses mains des touches, décidé à interpréter l'une des nouvelles partitions qu'il avait reçues pour son anniversaire et la seule qu'il connaissait absolument par cœur. Il s'agissait d'un morceau assez difficile mais par chance, il le maîtrisait bien. Et la joie ainsi que la légèreté de la mélodie seraient davantage de circonstance en ce jour heureux de rentrée.

Harry était d'autant plus ravi qu'elle contrasterait de manière drastique avec le choix de son ennemi assis à la table des Serpentard.

Sentant son cœur s'imprégner des émotions qu'il avait ressenties en apprenant ce morceau et, déterminé à impressionner son palefrenier, il commença à laisser ses doigts glisser sur les touches noires et blanches en un rythme fluide et harmonieux.

Il avait l'âme d'un peintre dessinant sa première toile. Fébrile mais aussi impatient de laisser les lignes de son pinceau créer peu à peu son chef d'œuvre.

Il était le sculpteur modelant la terre brute, taillant ou caressant l'argile afin qu'elle réalise l'image née de son imagination.

Il était enfin le musicien sentant les notes battre dans son sang comme si l'écho de la mélodie était celui de son propre cœur.

Il était littéralement habité par la musique et lorsque ses doigts se figèrent marquant la fin du morceau, il rouvrit lentement les paupières qu'il n'avait pas réalisé avoir fermées et découvrit à travers le voile flou de ses yeux humides, le visage de centaines d'autres élèves qu'il avait oubliés.

Autour de lui, comme après chacune de ses interprétations, un silence assourdissant régnait, semblable à la seconde de calme qui précédait toujours un brusque chaos.

Ce chaos arriva enfin sous la forme de centaines d'applaudissements plus enthousiastes et plus sincères que ceux que Draco avait reçus.

Confus, et en ayant l'impression de sortir d'un rêve, Harry se leva et rencontra le regard intense et, un bref instant, bouleversé de son lad. Ses yeux verts s'accrochèrent à cette intensité avant qu'il ne retourne à sa place, sentant à la fois les prunelles vibrantes de Severus dans son dos et à la fois le regard haineux de Malfoy à sa table.

Dumbledore remercia avec chaleur celui qu'il appela leur prodige et Harry s'installa au centre de ses amis qui le félicitèrent également avec allègrement.

Encore une fois, Harry s'étonna de sa parfaite prestation et sourit en pensant que c'était à Severus qu'il devait tout cela.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Les premières semaines de cours passèrent très vite et Harry comprit pourquoi la cinquième année étaient réputée difficile tandis qu'il passait quasiment toutes ses soirées à la bibliothèque avec Ron et Hermione ou alors dans la salle commune des Gryffondor à faire ses devoirs.

Début novembre, une visite à Pré-au-lard eut lieu et il put rencontrer ses parents avec qui il but un verre de bièraubeurre aux Trois balais avec Hermione, Ron, Neville et Luna.

Il leur écrivait tous les weekends, comme il le leur avait promis et leur racontait ses journées de cours, ses nombreuses recherches pour ses devoirs, les quelques lectures qu'il arrivait à faire autrement, les matchs de quidditch étant donné qu'il était l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor, les entrevues éparses qu'il avait avec Remus, ainsi que les rares séances d'équitation qu'il avait pu avoir avec Severus ou parfois Hagrid lorsque le jeune apprenti n'était pas disponible pour pouvoir l'accompagner lors d'une promenade non prévue.

En effet, Harry ne croisait Snape que dans les couloirs où il continuait à lui lancer des regards toujours aussi intenses, lors des repas dans la Grande Salle où il le fixait fréquemment mais avec moins d'insistance et parfois dans les écuries lorsqu'il s'occupait d'Eclair et de Nimbus. En deux mois, Severus s'était promené avec Harry sur Eclair seulement cinq fois et il avait semblé faire plus attention à son maintien sur le cheval, ne se plaquant plus contre le jeune homme. Une fois, il avait même marché à côté de l'étalon, le tenant quelque fois par la bride et d'autres fois laissant Harry contrôler seul la marche et le petit trot de son animal.

Décembre passa encore plus rapidement que novembre et bientôt, il fut temps pour Hermione, Harry et Severus de rentrer au manoir Potter afin d'y passer les vacances de noël.

« Harry ! Hermione ! » s'écria Lily en les voyant entrer dans le domaine, James à sa suite venant les accueillir.

Les deux interpelés sautèrent vivement de leur cheval respectif, laissant Severus les guider jusqu'à l'écurie, et accoururent dans les bras des deux adultes.

Ils étaient encore dehors, subissant la morsure de l'air froid, lorsque la neige se mit à tomber.

Ravi, Harry éleva son visage et vit de gros flocons descendre à toute vitesse sur eux. Heureux, il éclata de rire, bien vite imité par les trois autres membres de sa famille, et Lily ne réussit à le persuader de rentrer au manoir qu'avec la promesse qu'il aurait droit à boire un chocolat chaud à l'intérieur.

Sept ans plus tard, il n'y avait plus de chocolat chaud qui l'attendait.

Et il n'y avait plus ses parents.

Lily et James qui avaient fait confiance à la mauvaise personne.

Aidé de Hermione, Harry était en train de repiquer des salades dans le jardin lorsque Ron apparut dans leur champ de vision, essoufflé, agité et l'air bouleversé.

Alertés, le frère et la sœur d'adoption se relevèrent rapidement et se précipitèrent vers l'employé d'Ollivander.

Arrivée près de son mari, Hermione demanda vivement, « Ron, que se passe-t-il ? »

Mais Ron regardait Harry avec une expression inquiète et fébrile.

Il lança tout de go, « Harry, je viens d'apprendre une nouvelle terrible qui ne va pas du tout te plaire ! »

Fronçant les sourcils et sentant l'angoisse l'assaillir, le jeune homme questionna, « Qu'as-tu appris ? »

« C'est Snape ! Snape est de retour ! »

_A suivre…_


End file.
